


When you thought you lost it all

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones hates the ocean, Ehhh it's not done yet, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, Rescue, Rescue Missions, hella rescue, like for fcks sake get it together, mentions of medical procedures but nothing described, not graphic, people die but not important people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise, a merchant ship Captained by Jim Kirk is raided by the Kobiashi and her captain, The feared Spock. A raid gone wrong, unfortunately, and the Enterprise's Doctor, Leonard McCoy, is taken hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“CAPTAIN.” Uhura shouted from the crow's nest, grabbing the rope that ran from the sails to the deck and cascading gracefully towards the helm. She landed with a “plunk” against the wood of the deck, and turned to Captain Kirk.

 

“Captain, just coming about the rocks ahead, it’s a ship.” She informed, but even in her usually steady voice, he could hear fear.

 

“Cutlass?” He asked. “Not flying any.” She told him. His eyes widened. “Pirates.” He swore.

 

“Crew!” He shouted, running to the railing that oversaw the rest of the boat, “Pirates!! Man the cannons!! Gunman to stations!! Brace yourselves!!” The crew sprang to action.

 

“Sulu!” He shouted, turning to the helmsman, “get them in range of the cannons!” He ordered.

 

“Aye, sir!” The young Japanese man at the helm called, spinning the wheel hard to port. Jim raced down to below deck.

 

“Bones!!?” He called, racing towards the doctor's quarters.

 

“Jim, dammit, what's going on?” Bones yelled to him.

 

“Pirates! Stay below deck and if there's wounded, we’ll bring them to you.” Jim told him, clapping him on the shoulder. Bones nodded, knowing better than to get caught in a firefight. A dead doctor was useless. He brought out his med kit and extra bandages and morphine. He was well prepared for something like this. Above deck, Kirk had just caught sight of the approaching ship.

 

“Goddammit!!” He swore loudly, racing back to Uhura.

 

“It's Spock.” He told her, defeated. “No!” Uhura said in disbelief.

 

“We’re done for. The best we can hope for is that he doesn't kill any of us or find the hidden cargo.” He replied. Captain Spock. He was the most elusive, most feared pirate of the 1930’s. He had bankrupted over 50 ships, taking down several a month, and had been know to slaughter entire crews if need be. His ship had been tested against cannons time and time again, and it had proven unbeatable. The Kobayashi. Nicknamed “Kobayashi maroon” for all the ships it left for dead out in the open ocean, it had titanium reinforced hull as well as machine cannons like on fighter planes. Kirk’s poor wooden transport ship would have been decimated.

 

“Raise the white flag.” He ordered. Begrudgingly, the white flag was raised. The Kobayashi pulled alongside the Enterprise, and a plank was leveled between the two ships.

 

“Everybody drop your weapons. They out-man and outgun us.” Kirk told the crew. The clatter of guns was heard from everyone, some people going as far as to remove personal effects like small pop-guns and knives of various sizes. Two finely dressed German sailors, armed to the teeth came aboard, followed by two very tall, very muscular, bare chested South African sailors with pistols and knives, and a wiry Argentinian carrying a machine gun. They were followed by a tall-ish, handsome young man, who couldn't be more than late-twenties. He had fine straight black hair that was cut in a most flattering way, with an odd fringe of sorts. His eyes were calculating black, and his expression betrayed nothing. He had a long navy coat and big black pirate boots. He carried a sword in a sheath and a small shotgun. Kirk admired everything about this captain and the men he chose to come aboard with. Other than the fact they were going to rob him blind and leave him and his crew for dead.

 

“Pelé, Emilio, go below deck, don't kill anyone yet. Compadré, Ernst, Friedrich, search and secure the crew.” He ordered, and the two South Africans went below deck, while the Argentinian and the two Germans began searching the crew for hidden weapons. Captain Spock approached Kirk.

 

“Captain Spock, I presume.” Kirk asked. Spock smiled. “No hard feelings, then?” He sneered. Kirk glared at him.

 

“I hope I don't have to search any of you?” he asked, glancing at Kirk, Uhura, and Sulu.

 

“I assure you, that won't be necessary.” Kirk told him coldly, nodding to their weapons on the deck. “I'll take those, please.” Spock told him. Kirk glared reproachfully at him. Spock stared neutrally right back at him, knowing he had the upper hand over Kirk. Finally Kirk gave a curt nod and Sulu stooped to retrieve the guns before handing them to Spock. Suddenly there was a ruckus behind them, coming from below deck. One of the South Africans held Bones tightly by the arms and was dragging him kicking and screaming up the stairs.

 

“Let him go, damn you!! You let him the fuck go this very second!!” He was screaming and Kirk saw why a moment later. They had dragged their unconscious navigator onto the deck. He was only seventeen and very thin and small. It wouldn't have taken long to subdue him.

 

“Get off of me I need to see if he's concussed, dammit!!” Bones was screaming, fighting tooth and nail against the man holding him.

 

“Let me go!!! Put him down!!” He shouted, voice cracking with the effort. “Pelé.” Spock commanded. Pelé immediately let go of the doctor and Bones was at Chekhov's side in a millisecond. He braced Chekhov's neck with his hand in case there was any spinal injury, and spoke to the boy in a low voice.

 

“I'm alright, doctor McCoy. I only fainted.” Chekov told him in his thick Russian accent, coming to.

 

“Oh, thank god.” Bones sighed, helping him to his feet. “Goddam PIRATES, Jim.” Bones muttered to the captain, looking around. Pelé went over to Spock and spoke to him in a low voice. Spock nodded a few times.

 

“Take the lot.” He said after a moment. Kirk slumped. There went all his jobs, all his cred. The crew had been handcuffed to each other, encircling the mast. They were watched warily by the two Germans and by a few gunmen on The Kobayashi, namely the one sitting casually on the autocannon. Pelé, Emilio, and Compodré all went below deck and began hauling up cargo.

 

“petróleo y níquel, capitán.” Compodré called to Spock.

 

“check in the hull. I have a feeling petroleum and nickel isn't their only cargo.” Spock told them. A few minutes later, they were back, carrying big wooden crates, lined with palm leaves and linen, but they could still hear clinking.

 

“Rum. The expensive kind.” Emilio told him. “Take it aboard.” Spock ordered. Kirk could hear Scotty and Bones groan. They were partial to a shot every now and then. Their entire hold of exports was dragged onto the Kobayashi. A short Malaysian man hurried aboard. He spoke rapidly with Spock, who nodded.

 

“Alright.” Spock replied. He turned back to Kirk and smirked. “Thank you, Captain Kirk, for your generous nature.” He jeered, mock-bowing.

 

“Oh that's it.” Kirk whispered, reaching behind him. He, Sulu and Uhura grabbed a pair of pistols from the back of their belts, and began firing. Uhura killed the gunman, and expertly shot twice at the autocannon, effectively disabling it for the time being. Kirk killed the Malaysian man and was turning to aiming at Spock, but couldn't see him. Sulu had shot Emilio through the leg and killed a rifleman too, and was steering the ship further away, in attempt to at least have the cannons as an option, or sail away. They still had a little cargo left, mostly petrol, and if there was anything in their favour, it was the Kobayashi’s titanium hull. It made the ship heavy and slow. Spock relied mostly on stealth. Which is how he managed to unarm kirk, grab him about the neck, and get a pistol under his jaw. He also had one trained on Uhura.

 

“You killed my doctor.” He hissed.”

 

“You raided my ship!” Kirk spat back.

 

“You also killed several of my crew and wounded one of my finest officers.” Spock told him matter-of-factly.

 

“Screw you.” Kirk told him. “And without a doctor, there's a chance he dies.” Spock said. Kirk sneered “Good.”

 

“Pelé, get Emilio aboard.” Spock ordered, and he paused for a moment. “Compodré, get their doctor aboard too.” He said, turning to look at Bones.

 

“What??” Bones demanded, eyes wide as saucers as Compodré approached. “No way!!” He shouted, inching away. But he couldn't move very far when he and the majority of the crew were handcuffed together to the mast.

 

“No fucking way! Not pirates!!” He shouted, trying to avoid the Argentinian as best he could. “You leave him alone!!” Kirk shouted, trying to twist away from Spock, who still had the pistol under his jaw.

 

“That's our doctor!! That's my goddam first mate!! Leave him the fuck alone!!” But it didn't take long before Compodré had caught Bones and had his hands cuffed behind his back, and had begun to re-secured the rest of the crew despite bones trying to kick and wriggle away.

 

“Them too.” Spock ordered, gesturing to Sulu and Uhura. The Germans quickly manhandled the gunman and the helmsman to the mast. Compodré began to haul Bones toward the Kobayashi.

 

“Jim!! Dammit Jim!!! Bones shouted over his shoulder.

 

“Spock, please.” Kirk started, “please, he's the only one with any medical background.”

 

“So was the man you killed.” Spock replied, sounding almost bored, forcing the pistol even further into Jim’s throat.

 

“Well you raided us!! You didn't even bother to check if I had a weapon! What did you expect??!” Kirk demanded.

 

“Please, take anything else. Just please don't take my crew.” Kirk begged, watching as Bones was physically dragged across the plank between the two ships.

 

“Please. He didn't do anything!! I'm the one that started this, dammit!!” Kirk tried, praying he could at least bargain Bones back.

 

“Do you know how to reset a leg?” Spock asked coldly. Jim was silent. “I didn't think so. And that is why I'm taking every bit of your cargo, and your doctor.” Spock told him.

 

“Friedrich. Go below deck and collect what you can from the doctors quarters. Particularly med journals. And if you can find any money or other valuables, that'd be nice too.” Spock told one of the Germans.

 

“Med kit?” Friedrich asked. “No. This crew needs something to assure they don't die.” And Spock turned his attention back to Kirk.

 

“You're lucky. I've slaughtered whole crews for less. I still could.” Spock told him. Jim gulped. “In fact…”

 

“NO!!” Jim begged. “Please, you've bankrupted me, ruined my life, raided my ship, cheated my crew out of pay, and kidnapped our doctor. Please can you just let us go?” Kirk begged

“Groveling. That's a start.” Spock chuckled. Friedrich reappeared, carrying a few cloth bags, one of which that jingles with coins, and two others that Kirk assumed were some of Bones’s personal effects. Spock roughly shoved Kirk away, so the blond stumbled and fell into the deck. Spock kept a pistol trained on him.

 

“Let's go.” He told his men, striding away. Compodré quickly returned to ship hurriedly and tossed a single key onto the deck. The crew of the Kobayashi returned to their ship and retracted the plank between them. Kirk slowly stood and watched. Bones had been quietly standing on the deck of the pirate’s ship. Kirk ran to the rail of the ship.

 

“Bones!” He shouted, ignoring the fact that three riflemen had him in their sights. “Bones, we’ll get you back!!” He shouted. Bones just stared at him, his expression morose. Jim thought for a moment he might even be crying. “Dammit Jim.” was the last thing he heard Bones say. He returned to his crew, and noticed Uhura had managed to reach the key and begin to uncuff the crew.

 

 

On the Kobayashi, Bones stood and silently awaited instructions. Spock walked straight to him once they had begun to move.

 

“I can help the man who got shot. But I have to hurry, he's lost a lot of blood.” Bones told him. He figured if he had to be abducted by pirates, the least he could do was not get killed by them. Spock nodded, gesturing to Compodré. Bones was brought below deck to a makeshift infirmary beside the kitchen. Emilio was in a stretcher, and the bandage around his leg was dripping blood.

 

“Do you have any chloroform? Or morphine?” He asked Compodré. He nodded.

 

“Good, I will probably have to perform surgery.” “Don't gimme the chop!!” Emilio cried suddenly. “I said surgery, not amputation!” Bones told him. “Wanna know why they call me Bones? Never had to saw a single bone in half, that's why.” He barked.

 

“And if you have any sewing needles and thread, and boiling water. Step on it! And get me out of these I have to stop the bleeding!” Bones snapped, turning so Compodré could unlock the handcuffs.

 

“You can fucking trust me I'm a doctor I took an oath on my life.” Bones told him. “Come on, your captain trusts me!” He finally shouted when Compodré continued to hesitate. At that the Argentinian quickly uncuffed Bones and dashed away to get the supplies he’d asked for. Bones pulled a lone stool next to the bed.

 

“Emilio, I'm gonna remove the bandage so I can see, alright?” Bones asked. “I'm not going to do a single thing, and once we get some morphine I'm gonna knock you out and patch your leg up.” Bones told him in an even and soothing voice. Emilio nodded, gripping the sides of the cot so tight his knuckles were white. Bones carefully unwrapped the bandages, until he could see the wound.

 

“You're very lucky, Emilio.” He informed the man. “It was a tiny calibre bullet, so there's no shrapnel and the actual wound isn't very big. It also went right through your calf, and didn't shatter the bone at all. I think I can patch this up quite nicely. Plus the blood started clotting pretty quickly. You just can't wrench it or you could risk more nerve damage.” Bones explained, mopping away the blood with a fresh cloth. Compodré returned.

 

“We got chloroform.” He told Bones, handing him the supplies.

 

“Good. Boiling water?” “In the kitchen.” “Put the needle and thread in there. As well as any other med tools you have-tweezers, pincers, that kind of thing. Boil for at least 15 minutes. Got it?” The pirate nodded, taking some of the supplies back to the kitchen. Finally Bones sedated Emilio and began the operation.

 

 

Uhura had finished uncuffing the crew. “We're lucky he didn't open fire on the ship, Jim.” She told Kirk.

 

“That doesn't subtract from the fact they took our doctor!” Kirk barked.

 

“You fucking shot their doctor!” She shouted back.

 

“I didn't know! He was raiding the ship!” Uhura glared at him, arms crossed.

 

“Cap’n?” Scotty, their chief engineer and repairman, spoke up. “Do wey pursue?”

 

“With WHAT?” A voice spat. Pike, the ships archiver, rounded on Scotty. “What have we got? Nothing. Even our money is gone. All we got: enough food to get back to America. Then maybe, maybe we’ll be able to get jobs there and support ourselves after we get off this godforsaken scrap pile.”

 

“Hey!” Kirk cried, hearing his ship be insulted.

 

“But Doctor McCoy-!” Scotty began,

 

“Has been abducted by the most feared pirates in this hemisphere. There's no point in even contemplating his retrieval.” Pike growled.

 

“Mr. Pike, I don't believe that is your call.” Kirk said, alarmed. “In fact, I ask you return to your quarters so the rest of the crew and I may discuss this.” Kirk ordered. Pike glared at him with such malice Kirk thought he’d refuse, but Pike begrudgingly trudged to below deck. Kirk turned back to the remainder of the crew. He sighed.

 

“I understand if you think it best we don’t pursue. I mean, we have no supplies but food and a few weapons, and we’re severely outnumbered. It’d be like bringing a knife to a firefight.” He told them.

 

“We should vote.” Uhura said confidently. “All in favour of rescuing Doctor McCoy?” She raised her hand. To Kirk’s surprise, so did the rest of the crew, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Christine Chapel, Olson, Cupcake-the cook, Gaila, Robau, and Barfly. They all raised their hands.

 

“Guess we’re going after them.” Kirk sighed, grinning. “Sulu, Chekov, plot a course. Uhura, look to the horizon. Everyone else, let's make this boat fly.”

 

 

Bones cleaned his red hands as best he could. Emilio was doing well. No one had bothered him since the end of the surgery. He hung around where Emilio was resting, making sure to monitor how he was doing, but he didn't exactly know where to go or what to do. He sat awkwardly on the stool, shoulders slumped, staring at the floor.

 

“What has it come to, Jim?” He asked no one, letting his head slump forward and bury his face in his hands. “I just patched up the guy that abducted me.” He sighed, glancing over at Emilio. “No hard feelings of course you seem like a fairly decent guy.” He told Emilio in a calm voice. He went back to burying his face in his hands.

 

“Doctor.” A clear voice addressed him, the person descending the stairs. Bones snapped his head up.

 

“Captain Spock.” He greeted, surprised. he stood politely and offered his hand to shake. Spock seemed a little confused. He shook McCoy’s hand firmly, eyeing him warily.

 

“How polite.” He stated, raising a perfect eyebrow.

 

“Well, figuring since my first job in this boat was patching up a bullet wound, you're in a dangerous line of work. No sense in you killing me anytime soon, I've got nowhere to run or hide, and I figure if we’re both civil we’ll get along just fine.” Bones told him, pressing his mouth into a line. Spock squinted at him suspiciously.

 

“I'm serious, Captain. I don't like being here, I don't like that you took me from my boat, or that you decided it was ours that had to be robbed, but I understand when someone needs a doctor. Besides, with no rescue in sight and no chance of escape, I'd really rather just do good work and not risk you breaking my fingers or pulling my teeth or anything.” Bones told Spock, looking away from Spock's steady stare.

 

“I'll have someone set up a bunk for you and bring you your effects.” Spock told him calmly.

 

“Oh, great. Yeah. Neat.” Bones said, nodding, frowning slightly.

 

“Stay here and I'll send someone to fetch you.” Spock told him. Bones nodded curtly. Spock climbed the stairs as calmly as he could. Once he got on deck he made some quick announcements that Emilio was recovering well and to bring the doctor's supplies to the old doctor’s bunk, as well as telling the crew to speed the ship up if they could, they had to reach Puerto Rico as quickly as possible to restock before traveling to Germany to sell their stolen goods. As soon as Spock had finished talking he quickly made his way to his own cabin. He shut the door and leaned against it, blushing. He found himself slightly perturbed with how straightforward and confident the new doctor had been. If there was anything he found insanely attractive in a person it was logic. He straightened up, and took a few deep breaths. He had the doctor’s respect, at least. “Who knows?” He thought to himself, “if he does act up I could always bend him over a table.” He thought smugly, imagining it. But quickly changed his train of thought, remembering he had a ship to captain. He straightened his coat and checked his mirror to make sure the blush was gone before walking back onto the deck.

 

“It's a favorable wind, sir. We should get to Porto Rico by morning.” Sanja told him. Spock nodded.

 

“Could you escort the doctor to his quarters, Sanja?” Spock added cooly. Sanja nodded back and made his way to the kitchen. Spock pursed his lips and made his way to the helm.

 

“Keep on course. Keep an eye out.” Spock told the helmsman, walking to the railing. He leaned placidly and stared out at the water behind them.

 

“They haven't moved yet.” He informed his first mate, Nero, when he approached.

 

“And they won't. Not until we get behind the rocks.” The Greek observed, coming to lean beside the Captain.

 

“I know.” Spock sighed. “That captain is very attached to the doctor.” Nero mentioned, glancing sideways at Spock. “Like any captain is to a first mate.” Spock assured. “The rest of the crew is close to him too. Not as close as their captain was, but close enough to want to go after us. Even if it's a suicide mission.” Spock sighed.

 

“How do you figure?” Nero asked.

 

“The captain is the only one that refers to the doctor as ‘Bones’, but the rest of the crew respects him enough to always refer to him as ‘Doctor McCoy”.

 

“So?”

 

“Full title. Sign of endearment. Trust.” Spock replied.

 

“What do we do?” Nero asked.

 

“Cripple their strength. When they catch up to us, take out their sail and mast and keep moving. They won't be able to catch up again. Not without proper repairs, which take time and money they won't have.” Spock explained, shrugging. He looked at the horizon. “Sun's going down. It’ll be dark in less than an hour. Prep for the evening watch, and I'll see the crew at supper.” Spock told Nero.

 

“Where are you going?” Nero inquired.

 

“To inform the doctor there'll be supper, and to run him through a few ground rules.” Spock called over his shoulder. Nero shook his head and grinned.

 

“He's just your type, isn't he?” He yelled good-naturedly after the captain. Spock turned and grinned while giving him the finger, before turning back and going below deck. Spock walked quickly to the doctor’s bunk.

 

When he arrived, he quickly straightened, took a few calming breaths, and made sure his clothes weren't mussed. He knocked on the frame of the door. He heard a little scrambling and rustling of papers. He pulled aside the curtain that was in the place of a door and revealed Bones sitting on the cot with his notes spread out all around him, medical journals open and some of the old doctors notes were here and there. Bones himself had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sniffing hurriedly and scrubbing his face with sleeves.

 

“Captain.” He greeted, not looking up, but keeping his face turned down and away from Spock.

 

“Doctor..” Spock said, concerned. “Can I help you?” Bones asked, a little sharper than necessary.

“I just came to tell you the crew is preparing for supper, and I wanted to mention a few things. Discuss some things.” Spock told him, slowly making his way over so as not to startle Bones. He stacked a few journals together and cleared a space for himself to sit down.

 

“As doctor on this ship, this will be your only job unless there is an absolute need for your assistance. I will never ask you to help with raids. Furthermore, I will not be paying you, because, as callous as it is, you are still our prisoner. You will of course have food, drink, and any supplies and personal effects you need, but don't be expecting shore leave any time soon.” Spock informed in a steady voice. “Green blooded hobgoblin.” Bones snarled suddenly. Spock was taken aback. “Doctor?” He asked hesitantly. “I understand the whole shore thing, I really do, but to just blatantly throw it in my face?” Bones growled. “I get that I'm your ‘prisoner’” bones said with a dramatic wave,. I get it. But. Just. Have a little decency, Spock? Just. I don't know. I want to be back in my own ship.” Bones said, more softly. “Ill have someone bring your supper.” He said, his voice soothing.

 

“Spock.” Bones said, and Spock stopped in the doorframe. “Dont take too much offense. It is my first time being kidnapped.” Bones chuckled, laugh hiding real pain. Spock completely understood what McCoy was trying to say. He didn't want to be here, he resented Spock for taking him, he missed his own ship, he was trying to deal with the shock of it all, the morbidity of replacing someone who'd gotten killed doing the same job. Spock was surprised the doctor hadn't had a bigger breakdown sooner.

 

"and...why can't I just have supper with the rest of the crew."

 

“I think it'd be better if I sent your supper here. I think, perhaps, it would be best if you stayed separate from the crew for the time being.” Bones frowned at him.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“Maybe sometime they’ll tell you why they became pirates. They aren’t the friendliest or most respectful group.” Spock told him, shrugging. “I’ll have Compadre bring you your meal in a few minutes. Just relax for now, and then tomorrow you can meet the crew. Ah, maybe one at a time.”

 

Bones nodded, “See you later, ya pointy eared bastard.” He said, frowning goodnaturedly. Spock smiled at him, and left, shutting the curtain behind him. Bones waited on his cot, flipping through his journals. He had gone through everything they'd taken from his quarters. Enough clothing, thankfully, some shoes, all his med journals, but nothing else. He absentmindedly picked up another journal and began flipping through it. A picture fell out. He picked it up. “James and Leonard, 1925” it had written on the back. He turned it over. It was a picture of him and Jim, in Iowa. It was when they were little more than teenagers, the impressionable age of 22.

 

Bones was in med school at the time, Jim had been working hard as a farm hand, and was saving what he could, and using that and what his dad left him to purchase a merchant ship, from someone way out on the coast. When the picture was taken, they'd been hanging with Uhura. She'd been going out with Kirk but they found they had a much better relationship as friends, so they cut out the romance. She had her dad's camera and had brought it to show the boys. They'd been hanging out on the farm that Jim worked on the whole day. At the end, Bones had gotten tired and had leaned into Jim's side, and Jim had wrapped his arm around his childhood friend. Bones had leaned his head on Jim’s shoulder, and Jim had pressed a kiss to his temple. Uhura had snapped the photo at just the right moment. She'd even gone and gotten two copies at the photo processor’s, and given one to Bones, and one to Kirk. Kirk still had it, framed, in his cabin. Bones had kept his safe in his first med journal. Bones wondered if Jim had even considered coming after him.

 

YHe heard a knock on the doorframe. “Yes?” He asked. Compodré entered, holding a plate and a cup.

 

“Thanks.” Bones said, awkwardly, taking the plate. Compodré nodded and left the room, making certain to shut the curtain behind him. Bones frowned after him, but quickly got distracted by the plate. He hadn't eaten the whole day-missed breakfast, like he usually did in the morning-then he got a little kidnapped, and had to perform a surgery. The plate of rice, coconut curry, and a roll of some kind made his mouth water. He ate quickly, and turned to the cup. Plain water. He finished that off too and got back to looking through his journals. He fell asleep on top of them, passed out from pure exhaustion, pages rustling each time he breathed.

 

 

Jim sat up in the crow's nest, looking over the infinity of the ocean at night. He swung his legs over the side and rested his arms on the railing, and his chin in his arms, staring. How could he have even suggest not going after Bones. He'd known the man since he was 19. Ten years he'd known Bones, and they were close as close could get, without getting intimate. Ish. It was 1935 for God's sake. A man couldn't do more than put their arm over each other's shoulders without the goddam klu klux klan setting your house on fire, at least in Iowa. Uhura swung up next to him.

 

“We’ll get him back, Jim.” She whispered, putting her arm around him.

 

“I shouldn't have hesitated about going after him.” Jim whispered, his words carrying through the air.

 

“You were thinking of the rest of the crew. You were assessing the losses.”

 

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…” Jim muttered bitterly.

 

“Exactly.” Uhura told him, squeezing his shoulders. “Think of it this way. You swoop in, rescue him, carry him off to whatever island you want, you two can be as homosex-y as you want.” She told him, grinning. He glanced sidelong at her, horrified.

 

“Does the crew know?” He asked frantically. She pressed her lips together and nodded solemnly, but he could see her fighting a smile.

 

“What do they think?”

 

She sighed a little. “Well, Chekov revealed him and Sulu are actually a couple when they realized it, Scotty poured us drinks and celebrated when he guessed, Olson won five dollars from Cupcake when Scotty told them, Christine shrugged when cupcake told her, Gaila told me she'd slept with as many men as women and wished you two luck, Pike doesn't know and shouldn't know, Rodua said he's an atheist and really doesn't care, but he'd be uncomfortable if you hit on him, and barfly was so drunk he didn't seem to realize.” She frowned. “Seems like this is the queerest ship on the ocean.” She sighed happily, as if it was an accomplishment. Jim snorted in laughter.

 

“That it is. That it is.” He sighed. “Maybe I'll do just that. Whisk him away. At least for a little while. You can handle the ship for a few days. He’ll need to relax a bit. After...we get him back..”

 

Bones pulled on his turquoise shirt over his head. He didn't know why but he felt more doctorly in a way. And he knew it complemented his eyes-which he figured would be an advantage concerning the Kobayashi’s captain. Of course he'd noticed how flushed he'd gotten around Bones. He could sense when someone found him attractive. He combed his hair a little, checked in the mirror. A little scruff, but he didn't exactly have a razor with him. He figured he looked fine. He grabbed a journal and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Captain.” He greeted as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Doctor.” The captain greeted, smiling-a little smugly. “I'd like for you to meet the crew, and if possible, assess if they have any serious causes for concern just from sight. I'll be here in case anything goes wrong. My first mate Nero is first.” Bones nodded, sitting down and pulling out his pencil and journal.

 

“Nero!” Spock called. A tall, bald, sharp-featured man with olive skin walked in, and sat down opposite Bones.

 

“Hello, mister Nero, I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. Any history of any severe medical anomalies in your family?” He asked.

 

“Wow, you really don't mess around, do you, Len?” Nero chuckled.

 

“If you could call me Doctor or McCoy, please?” Bones asked, offering his hand. Nero shook his hand firmly.

 

“Alright then, Doctor.” Nero smirked, echoing Spock. “No history of mental illness, my parents are happy and healthy, living in southern Greece with my little brother, and my wife and my son. My brother and my son have glasses, but my eyesight is 20/20. Never had anything worse than a bad flu, myself.” Nero told him. Bones scribbled a few notes in his journal under Nero’s name.

 

“Thank you, mister Nero. That will be plenty. Have a good day, and would you mind sending in the next person?” Bones had no serious trouble with most of the crew. No one had anything serious, except the navigator, Ayel, who had asthma, and the cook, who had begun showing signs of jaundice, and had to lower his volume of drinking, so his liver could heal. Unfortunately, a few of the crew were rather lewd, to his surprise. Ayel made several innuendos and even propositioned Bones. He was quite confident, but Spock was quick to shut him up with a death stare.

“Sorry, captain.” Ayel muttered, simmering down. Some of the other crew were more subtle. A wink there, a dart of the tongue there, a nudge of the foot. Bones was quite uncomfortable. He'd never received so much unwanted attention. Finally, Bones was done, and Spock walked him back to his quarters.

 

“You were saying there was a reason they became pirates?” Bones asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yes. A lot of them became sailors, but prefer the company of men. Most were kicked out of the navy for that reason. I needed a crew, and I'm not exactly going to turn down a bunch of able-bodied young men based on their orientation. I knew Nero and Ayel from Greece. We were childhood friends.” Spock explained. Bones nodded.

 

“That makes an alarming amount of sense. I'm impressed.” Bones told him. “And, other than the asthma and slight case of jaundice, you crew is healthy as horses.” Bones told Spock. “Looks like I'll mostly be focusing on bullet wounds and stabbings, then.” Bones muttered, sitting down and scrubbing his face with his hands.

 

“That is the most likely case. Also, this crew had a habit of partying pretty hard, so if you know a cure for a hangover, that would be beneficial.” Spock informed. Bones sighed.

 

“Great. A boat full of drunk, queer sailors who could snap me in half. I don't even have a door.” Bones groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I'll keep the majority out of your hair. If I'm not around, find Nero or Ayel. Ayel’s a little...loose, but he's a good guy. Even drunk.” Spock told him. Bones glanced at him.

 

“Well, that's worth knowing. Makes me feel so much better.” Bones sneered. Spock shrugged.

 

“Good evening, Doctor.” He told him, leaving Bones alone in his quarters.

 

They reached Puerto Rico in the morning, the men at the port catching the lines thrown to them. Spock caught Ayel on his way up from breakfast.

 

“Can you and Compodré take shifts making sure the doctor doesn't jump ship? I'd ask Nero too but I need him for bartering and frankly I don't really trust the rest of the crew.” Ayel nodded enthusiastically. “Remember-Lo-”

 

“look but don't touch, I know, Captain.” Ayel told him, grinning. Bones sat up abruptly when there was a knock on the door frame.

 

“Yeah?” He called, tugging a shirt hurriedly and trying to smooth his hair a little. Ayel pulled the curtain to Bones room aside.

 

“I'm taking first shift watching you. I'm gonna grab a book, and set up in here for now, don't try anything.” Ayel informed him. Bones glared at him but resigned himself to his med journals.

 

Spock bought the needed amount of supplies to get to Germany, plus a little just in case, and let the crew explore the port. He wondered briefly if he should join them.

 

“Nah.” He thought to himself. “Ayel is probably jumping on the doctor this very moment. Better help the poor guy.” He quickly backtracked to the ship and found his way to the doctor’s room. He knocked.

 

“Yes?” He hear Ayel ask. Spock entered, finding bones stoicly reading one of his medical journals, and Ayel on a stool reading a fiction novel.

 

“You can go ashore, Ayel.” Spock told him. “I can take over until Compadré gets back.” Ayel grinned, nodded, and left the room.

 

“Are you hungry?” Spock asked, glancing outside. It was past midday, and he remembered he hadn't offered the doctor any breakfast. “I could eat.” Bones answered grumpily. Spock stood and made his way to the kitchen, leaving McCoy alone. “what could go wrong?” Spock asked himself.

 

He returned not 5 minutes later with two bowls of chowder, to find the doctors quarters one doctor short. His med journals were gone too. Spock hastily put the bowls down and raced down the hall, up the stairs, and onto the deck. He could see McCoy madly trying to get past a large crowd of people selling and bartering on the dock. Spock began to pursue when he heard a short scream, and some commotion. It had been McCoy that had shouted, he had been caught by two of Spock's crew, one of the tall Germans, Friedrich, and the lookout, Maurice. Spock could see Friedrich take McCoy’s bag of journals, and him and Maurice began to man handle McCoy back towards the ship, and they were a lot more handsy than they needed to be. Spock made his way through the crowd, drawing nearer to where they were, and could hear them.

 

“You're in for it now, Doc.” Friedrich told him, chuckling.

 

“No more Captain nice guy.” Maurice was saying, one hand tight on the doctor’s bicep, and the other around his waist. McCoy was flailing and trying to kick them, but they we’re both bigger than he was and weren't at all bothered. McCoy was cursing wildly and trying to get his arms loose and looked so distraught it was sickening. He was trying with every fibre of his being to get away, but the more he struggled, the tighter the two men held him. They reached where Spock stood in front of the ship, but McCoy kept trying to get away.

 

“Well done, men.” Spock congratulated. “Take him to the brig, along with his med journals. Don't touch him. Yet.” Spock ordered, and the two hauled still-struggling, still-swearing Bones to the brig. They tossed him, then his bag of journals, into the cell, and bolted the door.

“Too bad for you, doc. Coulda had such a cozy captivity, locked away in your quarters. Not a man on this boat would have taken ya, w’thout the cap’n’s say so.” Friedrich leered at him in his thick German accent. “Now, who knows?” He cackled, walking away with Maurice, leaving McCoy in the dark cell.

 

“There was a CURTAIN, JUGHEAD! Not exactly inescapable!” Bones shouted after him. He gathered up the journals that had fallen out of the bag. He could feel his lip quivering, and his eyes welling up. He knew it had been a long shot at best to try and escape, but he knew if they went to Germany Jim wouldn't have the resources to keep up. The first tear hit the cover of his first med journal, and then he just sat back against the wall and let himself weep. He had lost everything. His family, his friends, his crew, his closest and most trusted person in the world, his home, his freedom, and now, even his bed. He couldn't control a single thing that was going to happen to him. He hugged the journal to his chest and tried to breathe, but he felt like he’d been stabbed and all the air had gone out of him. He was hungry, thirsty, and afraid. He heard footsteps approaching the cell, and hurriedly tried to get his ragged breathing under control and mopped at his eyes. False alarm, whoever it was wasn't interested in him. He fell asleep not long after.

 

It was late the next day when Spock visited him, and calmly walked to the cell door. He was glaring coldly at Bones. Bones rolled his eyes so hard it hurt.

 

“Oh, hell with you, pointy eared bastard, you would have tried to escape too.” He grumbled. Spock shrugged.

 

“Yes, but now, what the hell am I supposed to do with you? I can't trust you to be alone for a single minute, not unless you're locked up, the crew couldn't wait two seconds to ask if they could pin you-look, there's good people, but there's also downright pirates. So, I can't put you under surveillance unless I trust the person completely not to touch you, and that's like, four, maybe five, people on this whole ship. So, like, fuck?” Spock rambled on, putting his hands into his pockets, and taking them out again, shrugging his shoulders, running his hand through his perfectly manicured hair. Bones could see he was more than frazzled. He was nearing distraught.

 

“What's got you so riled up?” Bones asked, watching as Spock began to pace. “Hold out your arm.” Bones said suddenly, standing up and stepping next to the bars.

 

“What?” Spock asked, bewildered.

 

“Gimme your goddam arm.” Bones ordered. Spock squinted at him suspiciously, but put his arm between the bars. Bones immediately placed two fingers on his wrist and gently grasped Spock's hand as he took his pulse. He noticed a tiny, tiny elevation, but he was more concerned with Spock's pulse in general.

 

“Spock, your pulse is way up. I think you're having an anxiety attack. I need you to sit down.” Bones explained. Spock looked at him incredulously, but retracted his arm and sat down. Bones held out his hand, and Spock put his arm back into the cell.

 

“Breathe in for 5 seconds, hold your breath for 4 seconds, and out for 4 seconds. Focus on counting each breath.” Bones instructed. Spock did as Bones asked, and bones felt Spock's pulse begin to even out.

 

“Ok, you should begin to feel better now.” Bones said quietly. Spock continued the breathing. “Why on god’s blue marble are you having a mini panic attack?” Bones asked, searching Spock’s face.

 

“It can't just be that I tried to escape. You knew that would happen.” Bones clarified. “What else is going on?” Spock shrugged.

 

“There's been a lot of talk about storms on our route to Germany, Captain Kirk is still following us, and two of my best shooters just left the ship. In other words, we’re fucked.” Spock told him. Bones pondered a moment. He hated to suggest it, but he couldn't shake the thought.

 

“You've looked for replacements?” Bones asked, letting go of Spock’s arm.

 

“Of course. But hiring for a pirate ship requires at least a little bit of a background check.”

 

Bones rubbed his eyes exasperatedly.

 

“I wouldn't even be SUGGESTING this if you hadn't robbed us blind and we shot up your crew, but…” And here bones sighed deeply,like an old man, “wait out the storms. When Jim catches up, have a parley with him.” Spock was frowning at him in confusion.

 

“Offer to hire the crew off the enterprise. Most of them are dead shots anyway, Chapel was in training to be a nurse anyway, we have one of the best navigator and helmsmen in the sea, you get the picture.” Bones began to reason, “Jim won't like it, but chances are, he’ll be desperate. He could flip the ship here for a good price and pocket that until he gets back to America and buy another boat.” He scrubbed his hands over his face again. He could hear how ridiculous he sounded. He groaned.

 

“Forget it. Forget it. It won't work.” He grumbled, standing up from where he was sitting and began to put his journals into his bags to make room on the sad little cot. He lay down, exhausted.

 

“I'm done. No more bright ideas. Fetch me if someone loses a limb.” He told Spock, rolling onto his side and effectively ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Really short chapter, more to come) Spock thinks over what Bones has said, and makes a descision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So re-reading the last chapter, I feel I wrote bones really out of character so before I wrote more I thought I might just *correct* that a bit in the first bit of this chapter. Hopefully this sounds more like him!

Bones stared up at the ceiling. He was feeling rather woozy.

“Fucking shit!” He sprang up with realization.

“No wonder I've been so irrational!” He said aloud, “I’ve had one meal between the last two days!” He said, slapping his hand to his forehead, surprised at his own stupidity.

“Spock!!” He hollered after the Captain, who had just ascended the stairs. Spock began his descent back down the stairs, expression weary. Bones laughed, still reeling from hunger and his own surprise.

“I'm not much use as a doctor if I die from starvation.” He said through chuckles. “It's no wonder I'm trying to escape and breaking out in tears like a damsel! You’re a terrible jailer, starving your hostages!” He told Spock light-heartedly. Spock stared at him with a look of distress and confusion, before beginning his way back up the stairs.

“I'll send someone with food.” He informed. Bones sighed, sitting back down.

“What a fucking DAY.” He said, shaking his head.

  
Early the next morning, Ayel came down to the brig. Bones sat up, worried.

“Spock wants you up on deck. Negotiations should start soon.”

“What negotiations? Whatthefuck?” Bones asked, sleep and confusion slurring his speech.

“We can't exactly disarm The Enterprise while we’re docked, so we have to do it civilized, with the negotiations and such.” Ayel said, somewhat disappointed. “Come on, we have to get you on deck soon as possible, Spock needs to discus the stakes.” He said, unlocking the cell.

“Ffffffuck me.” Bones grumbled under his breath, trudging out, trying to comb his hair back into place with his fingers.

“Keep taking so long and I might.” Ayel teased, leaning against the bars of the brig. Bones rolled his eyes. He was bone tired, having had a fitful sleep on the uncomfortable cot, in the cold, damp cell. Now on top of everything, he had to stand on deck as a trading piece while Jim tried to bargain him back. AFTER Bones had, whilst in a hunger-daze, tried to sell him down the river by telling a pirate to hire the crew. Bones shook his head. It had been a messed up few days. Not in his wildest dreams could he have thought anything like THIS could happen.

He and Ayel made their way up the steps to the deck, where Spock was waiting by the helm with Nero.

“Ayel.” He greeted, nodding, “Doctor.”

Bones just rolled his eyes, partly to annoy Spock, partly not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Let's get this straight: what's going on?” Bones asked, turning to see out into the bay. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted The Enterprise nearing.

“Am I going back?” He asked, astounded.

“On the contrary.” Spock said cooly.

“Oh you're fucking with me.” Bones muttered. “Care to elaborate?” He asked sarcasticly.

“However ruthless me and my crew might be, there are worse ships out there, in particular, a few that belong to either a government or a pirate, that want this crew dead. This being so, my crew being much smaller than it was, and my current predicament concerning Captain Kirk pursuing us, I've decided to take your advice.” Spock told him. Bones brought his hands up to his face and stood there with his hands over his eyes.

“You're kidding.” Bones stated, voice muffled by his hands.

“I am not, Doctor.” Spock replied.

“I'm serious.” Bones said, lifting his head so he could talk, “that was a hare-brained plan I didn't even think would make it onto your radar of considerable plans. Hell, I was practically distraught when I suggested it, Spock!” Bones tried to reason, but Spock shook his head.

“I and select members of my crew have already discussed this plan and have decided it is the best course of action.” Spock replied. Bones turned to face Ayel and Nero.

“So it was YOU TWO. Why, you thought it'd be funny?” Bones demanded, growing ever more anxious as the enterprise neared. Ayel smirked, but Nero shook his head.

“This really is one of our best options, Doctor.” He said, sounding like a broken recording of what Spock had said.

“Y’all are digging a pond and hopping for ducks. There's no way that crew will turn Pirate, no way no how.” Bones declared, crossing his arms.

“You'd be surprised.” Nero said dryly. Bones turned his head and shot him a look. Bones turned back to face The Enterprise. He glanced down at the water briefly. He grimaced, looking back at the enterprise. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two captains meet to negotiate, and Leonard recounts how he came to be first mate even though he hates the ocean

The Enterprise pulled into the dock, and they saw a single crew member jump out and tie the lines, before hustling over to The Kobayashi. As they drew closer, Bones recognized it was Rand.

“A message from Captain Kirk!” She shouted up to them from the dock.

“Aye?” Asked Spock calmly, though he subtly had his hand at his waist, ready to grab his gun.

“The captain wants to meet, tonight, sunset, at the Red Wyrm Inn. You, our Doctor, one of your crew, and him and Uhura. For negotiations.” She called up.

“I agree to these terms.” Spock called back. Rand nodded, and walked back to The Enterprise.

“Well I'll be.” Bones said finally. “They really did come after me.”

That evening, as the sun was setting, Spock, Bones, and Nero made their way inland, to a small but rowdy Inn by the harbor. Ayel had been left in charge, with strict instructions of no partying. The three stepped inside and spotted Kirk and Uhura waiting at a table behind the dance floor. Kirk was impatiently tapping his foot and gnawing on his thumb nail. Uhura was placidly drinking, but Bines could see her fingers tapping anxiously. Spock, calmly holding Bones by the elbow, Bones’ wrist handcuffed together, began to slowly make his way around the dancefloor.

“You will convince them to join our crew.” He said quietly to Bones, his voice calm, but a threatening tone was evident.

“If I don't?” Bones asked, much more nervous now.

“Consider this, than, Doctor. You will remain aboard my ship until I, and my crew, have no further use of you. And let me be clear, I do mean to stress the lack of comfort you would be enduring” Spock told him coldly.

“And one last note. Without them joining us, they would be only a hazard. I would not feel any remorse in killing those that pose any threat.” Bones gasped in horror, twisting away suddenly, only to be pulled back to Spock’s side. “And if they try to overthrow me whilst on my vessel, be aware I will make you watch as I keelhaul every one of them.” Spock finished, his voice like ice and his grip like death. Bones stared at him in terror.

“And Doctor.” Spock said as they neared the table. “Don't mention the death parts. It usually scares them.” He chuckled.

They reached the table and Kirk stood abruptly, making his way to Bones.

“Oh my sweet Jesus bones, are you alright?” He demanded, grabbing Bones by the shoulders. Bones felt another rush of guilt, so forceful he felt his chest constrict.

“Careful, Captain.” Spock warned, tilting his head towards Nero, who had a gun covertly under his jacket. Spock pulled a chair out for himself and bones, and promptly pushed Bones into his chair before seating himself. Jim turned fiercely to Spock.

“Uncuff him.” He demanded, snarling, and Bones swore his eyes flashed red.

“No.” Responded Spock, staring at Kirk, as if willing him to do something. Uhura lightly placed her hand on Jim’s forearm, and he resentfully settled back in his chair.

“Now,” Spock began, settling back easily in his chair, “your messenger said you came to negotiate. Negotiate what for what?” Spock asked, and Bones could here his smugness. The enterprise had nothing. No money, no goods, nothing they could trade.

Kirk looked at Spock with murder.

“We want our Doctor back.” He said, as if that solved anything. Spock smiled.

“Your ship is peerless, your crew is penniless, you have no cargo, and to top it all off, we have your doctor, so do clarify, Captain, what you would trade me for him?” Spock asked, his words calculating and cold. Jim stared at them with anger, and a hint of fear. As he inhaled to begin speaking again, Uhura spoke up.

“You came here for a reason.” She said, eyeing Spock and Nero warily. “Did you come to offer us a deal?” Bones inwardly sighed in relief. Uhura had always been the more observant and levelheaded of their group. Leave it to her to save his skin.

“How correct of you to notice. We have a proposition for you;” Spock replied, “join our crew, and receive your cut of the earnings when we sell the cargo to Germany. We will then transport you back here, and you, and your doctor, can go free. You would make almost four times as much off selling the cargo in Germany as you would in America.”

Jim was absolutely livid, opening and closing his mouth, trying to rage, but Uhura spoke first.

“Why not just hire a crew here?” She asked, frowning.

“Hiring for a pirate crew is...difficult to say the least. There's a degree of loyalty needed.” Spock informed.

“How would you figure we'd be loyal to you?” Kirk inquired hotly.

“If I find out about mutiny, I'll have no trouble prying out the Doctor’s teeth.” Spock told him. Bones’ eyes widened in fear, but he remained silent.

“Well, I want to hear from our Doctor!” Jim demanded, turning to Bones. Bones could see he looked fearful, but resolute.

“Honestly, Jim, you know I hate being at sea, but one thing I hate more than being at sea, is being at sea and NOT on The Enterprise.” Bones admitted, hesitating, “but dammit Jim, they outgun and outman us, and on top of that they have all our stuff, right down to our pocket change. Sure, you could flip the ship here and afford enough to get back to Iowa and keep working on that farm, Jim, but you know you'd never do that. I'm asking you, as your best friend, CONSIDER-and kid I'm saying consider as in talk about it which the crew, even that tight-ass Pike- consider this offer. If we don't get caught, we walk away rich-and better yet, WE walk away, meaning I'm not in the brig-”

“You put him in the brig??” Jim asked, anger lighting up his eyes as he faced Spock.

“Jim, aren't you listening? RICH, rich enough to retire if we wanted.” Bones went on, and he saw Jim’s expression soften at the mention of their retire, “leave the boat here, just for a couple weeks, and we come back together.” Bones was desperate at this point. He didn't want to spend another second in the brig or away from the crew of The Enterprise.

“Please, Jim, talk about it with the crew.” He turned to Uhura, “Nyota, I know I sound out of my mind right now, but think about it, just think.”

“I never wanted to turn pirate.” She clarified, her expression revealing neither anger nor guilt.

“Nyota, I don't want to be a pirate, I don't even want to be on that ship.” Bones ignored Nero’s small disgruntled gasp. “I'm not suggesting we turn pirate. I'm suggesting we get the Kobayashi to Germany, get paid THREE TIMES for our cargo what we would have been paid in America, and then be sailed back here for our boat. If we get caught, we claim they sunk our ship and gave us an ultimatum-drown or join their crew. We throw them under the bus.” Spock turned to stare at him incredulously. “Do you want them to join or not, hobgoblin?” Bones asked, shrugging.

“I'm serious Nyota. I can't….” And he paused, looking at her, “Jim.” He mouthed. Understanding flashed in her eyes and she gave the slightest nod, almost invisible.

“...We’ll discuss it.” Kirk says after a few moments, standing. Tomorrow, at sunset, we will meet you here with an answer.” And he an Uhura stood. Kirk walked hesitantly to Bones’ side.

“Jim…” Bones said quietly, not sure if it was out of warning or simply to reassure him. Jim placed a hand warily on Bones’ shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, and then he and Uhura left.

“We wait here for a few minutes, to ensure they've made it to their ship, but keep you guns out. I suspect they'd be stupid enough to pull an ambush.” Spock warned, pulling his own gun out of his coat. They waited until Spock nodded, and began their walk back to the ship.

 

To Bones’ relief and disappointment, they were not met with an ambush. Spock sent Nero to bed, and took McCoy back to the brig. When they arrived, Bones noticed new, much better blankets on the cot, along with a pillow, a small crate, and a lamp atop the crate.

“What's this?” He asked as he stepped into the cell.

“We thought, while we can't trust you not to escape, that perhaps some...more humane conditions would serve you better.” Spock told him, pulling over a nearby crate and sitting on it.

 

“Now, enlighten me. Why would you join a merchant ship if you fear the ocean??” Spock asked incredulously, staring at Bones in confusion and a slight amount of horror.

“Huh?” Bones asked, confused.

“In the inn, you mentioned you hated being on boats and in the ocean.” Spock clarified. Bones sighed, not embarrassed so much as annoyed.

“It's complicated.” He said dryly. Spock gave him a look that implied they had time for a story. Bones rolled his eyes, but turned to face Spock so he could better tell him the tale.

“I had was studying to be a doctor before I met Jim, and was very much a south-raised, Georgia-loving, metaphor-spouting, farm Doctor. A home-body, if you will. Never ever thought I'd set foot on a boat. But, after I got my surgeon’s license, my wife left me.” Spock reeled back a little.

“We married quite young. It was a spark romance and there was no base for it. We didn't have enough common ground to keep it up.” Bones continued, “I was in a rough place. She took everything in the divorce. ‘All I got left is my bones’ I used to say. I moved to Iowa and joined a hospital in the country. I met Jim when he came in with a concussion and a broken arm. We hit it off and became friends. Now if you know Jim like I know Jim, you'd know that kid can't keep himself safe for love or money.” Bones drawled.

“He'd go about getting into fights, getting drunk,or just do stupid shit, handling equipment wrong, dealing with animals, anyways; he's a walking disaster. AND THEN he met Nyota. And she had all these stories from her travels as a translator in training, and he just had to get out and experience it himself. He'd always wanted to get out of that town and travel, but a CAPTAIN? He's my best friend, don't get me wrong, but the Kid’s crazy. He started saving up and working all hours to afford that tinderbox ship. And then he BOUGHT IT.” Bones smacked his forehead as though the memory pained him. “This is almost 4 years after I met him, so I'm invested at this point. And then he up and asks me to be first mate, as the ship’s Doctor. And how can I say no? The kid is an accident waiting to happen. So I say yes, despite never even been to the ocean. I always feared open water, deep lakes, the ocean. Full of...unsavory creatures, and drownin’, and scurvy being such a case amongst sailors, and the STORMS, goddamit the STORMS.”

Bones massaged his temples. Spock was listening intently.

“And I've been on that boat, living every single damned day in fear for our lives, for 5 years. 5 long, terrible, and surprisingly lucky, years.” Bones concluded, shaking his head. “Ever second I spend on that boat I risk keeling over with a heart attack, but…” He rolled his eyes fondly and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don't regret it either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions, please feel free to comment!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A descision has been made.

The next evening, Spock and Nero made their way back to the Inn, this time without the doctor. They found Jim and Uhura in the same seat, and wasted no time joining them.

“Where's Doctor McCoy?” Demanded Jim, rising out of his seat. Uhura pulled him back down gently.

“We did not need the doctor to finish this deal.” Spock said condescendingly. Jim glared furiously, but said nothing else on the matter.

“The crew has decided, for the most part..to…” And Jim sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face. Uhura elbowed him. Jim sighed even deeper, almost growling.

“To join your crew.” He said finally, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, effectively closing off from the group. Uhura groaned and leaned forward in her seat, placing her folded hands on the table and taking on a business-like posture.

“We will assemble, those of us that have decided to join The Kobayashi, tomorrow at dawn. We have made a pact not to in any way betray you or cause any nuisance, and be as helpful and loyal as possible, on the condition-” and here she sat up straighter and her eyes sharpened, “you treat us, and Doctor McCoy, as crew. Not prisoners, not burdens, but crew. You trust us, we trust you. We will work alongside your current crew as allies, partners, and after this expedition, should any of crew decide to stay, you allow them to remain as part of your permanent crew until they desire to leave.” She finished elegantly, voice even and pleasant, looking between Nero and Spock.

“One last note. Those that do not join The Kobayashi, you will let live.” She said, eyes darkening as she leant forward slightly. Spock nodded slowly.

“You speak excellently, Miss Uhura-”

“Lieutenant.” She interrupted.

“You make a fine officer, lieutenant Uhura.” Spock continued, with a deep respect, “and I accept these terms, but should you fail to uphold your side of this deal, be sure there will be serious consequences.”

“Trust us as you would your own crew, and we will follow you as our own captain.” She responded, and the two nodded, and Uhura extended her hand. Spock shook it.

“If you could give me the names and job descriptions of who wish to join, we will find the most suitable occupation for them.” Spock told her. The next two hours of the evening they spent discussing various strengths and experience of the crew. Kirk even joined in, though begrudgingly. Over the conversation, Kirk and Spock began to talk more, until they were bantering back and forth almost as friends would.

Late into the evening, they parted ways, no longer enemies, and not quite friends.

Back on the Kobayashi, Spock visited the doctor in his cell.

“You will be moved back into the previous Doctor’s room again, in the morning.” He informed Bones, who was trying to read by the last light of his lamp.

“They said they're joining?” Bones asked, closing his book and looking over. He was trying to look nonchalant, but he pressed his mouth into a line to hide a relieved smile.

Spock nodded, and Bones leaned back, relieved.

“Can I walk about the ship after they get here?” He asked.

“You and our new shipmates may wander the ship as you please, as long as the work gets done. We sail tomorrow evening.” Spock informed him. Bones nodded, running his hand through his hair.

“I was right after all.” He said, equal parts disbelief and at ease. He dimmed the candle as Spock left.

“See y'all in the morning, Captain.” He called cheerily up the stairs. Spock went straight to his cabin, blushing the whole way.

Early the next morning, Ayel went to the brig to collect Bones.

“You're part of the welcome committee.” He informed in good spirits. Bones groaned at how early it was, but ruffled through his bag for a clean shirt and trousers.

“Do you mind?” He asked Ayel, beginning to unbutton his turquoise shirt in favour of a navy one he had just gotten. Ayel shook his head, grinning. Bones pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the adolescent behavior. He waved him away.

“I'll call when I'm ready, now let me change in peace.” Bones said, exasperated. Ayel shrugged and made his way up the stairs. Bones hurriedly pulled on his fresh clothes, embarrassed. He shouted to Ayel as he tugged his boots back on. Ayel bounced down the stairs.

“Better hurry. They're getting on the ship this very minute.” He informed Bones.

“Jesus, man.” He grumbled, hopping hurriedly out of the cell while tying his boot. He scrambled up the stairs and onto the deck.

  
Jim double and triple checked the wad of cash was secure in his coat’s inner pocket. He stood at the helm of The Enterprise. He turned and looked out at the sunrise beginning behind him. The sky was only just starting to turn purple. He turned back and glanced up at the crow’s nest. He could see Uhura sitting with her legs dangling. Jim made his way to the rigging and climbed up. He hopped over the railing and settled down beside her. They glanced at the crew down on the dock, who were putting their belongings together and saying goodbye to Pike, Barfly, Olsen, Cupcake, and Robau. Uhura turned back to watching the sunset.

“I guess we should head down there too.” She sighed, clinging a little tighter to the railing of the crow’s nest.

“We still have a few minutes.” Jim assured. “It's a hell of a thing, isn't it?” He mused, watching the sky turn red.

“I forget how beautiful the horizon is sometimes.” Uhura murmured, leaning into Jim's side. “When all I do is watch it, I don't always see it.” She said, and Jim couldn't help but smile at her.

“For someone who's job it is to translate, I sometimes wonder why you never speak English.” Jim chuckled. She elbowed him lightly, and stood.

“Come on. We’ll get the crew over there.” She told him, offering her hand and helping him up. She swung gracefully over the railing and clambered down the rigging with an elegance you would not think possible. Jim climbed down quickly, but clumsily in comparison. He and Uhura made their way down to the dock, and Jim paused for a moment, just before stepping off the ship.

“We’ll see each other again.” He whispered, resting his hand on the railing. He then joined his crew, bid farewell to the four who were leaving, and led the rest to The Kobayashi.

Bones nervously rocked back and forth on his heals, wringing his hands. He eyed Spock out of the corner of his eyes. Spock had on no expression and calmly stood waiting for the new crew. Spock looked over at Leonard and Bones turned his gaze away quickly, embarrassed. Just then Jim climbed aboard the ship.

“Bones!!” He shouted, racing the last few feet and scooping Bones into a giant bear hug. They were both laughing suddenly, like teenagers, and Bones hugged him back fiercely. They realized they were spinning, and Jim quickly set him down, and they both began rapid fire questions at each other

“They kept you in a cell?”

“What did you do with the ship?”

“What happened to the guy we shot in the leg?”

“How did you decide to join?”

“Are you ok, Bones?”

Bones laughed, holding Jim by the shoulders.

“Yeah. They kept me in a cell after I escaped.” He chuckled.

“You escaped?!” Jim exclaimed, impressed. Bones nodded, a big grin on his face.

“Emilio is fine, I patched him up, but he's still taking it easy for now, and I'm fine Jim. I'm fine. I'm better now y'all are here. Speaking of, I have the rest of the crew to see!” He said, smiling a huge, sincere smile and pulling Jim into a quick hug before bounding over to Uhura and hugging her. Jim turned and watched as the crew swarmed Bones and took turns hugging him and asking him about his kidnapping. Jim grinned down at the ground for a second, and turned to speak to Spock. Spock was looking at him with an unreadable but surprisingly hostile expression.

“Spock?” Kirk asked, and the expression was gone, Spock's usual, calm expression taking its place, and Kirk wondered if he'd imagined it. Jim shook his head lightly, pushing it out of his mind.

“While Bones is, well, being fawned over, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you.” Kirk asked. Spock quirked an eyebrow, and glanced over at the party surrounding McCoy, but nodded and walked a little ways from the commotion.

“Seeing as I'm, uh, not really a captain anymore, I was wondering what, exactly, my job would be?” He asked Spock.

“You will be somewhat of a warrant officer, and will aid me in making sure the ship is running as smoothly as possible. Since you are more familiar with your crew, and have experience running a ship, I trust you to make sure they work hard while on board. Now that the crew is larger, it will be vital we have as much surveillance as possible.” Spock began, and turned away, back to the crew.

“Alrighty..” Jim said, watching as Spock drifted away from their conversation.

Bones took turns hugging each of the crew members, and only pausing to answer questions about his exciting last few days. He stopped when he reached Chekov.

“You feelin ok, kid? You're looking paler than a recluse in the winter.” He told Pavel, checking each of his eyes. “Any nausea? Fainting? Fatigue?” He continued, taking Chekov's wrist and beginning to take his pulse.

“I am fine, I assure you, Doctor McCoy.” Chekov said, his Russian accent slurring the words, and he smiled brightly. “I am only a leettle tired. Such stressful few days, yes?” He explained.

“Hmmmmmm,” McCoy grumbled, squinting at the boy, “I'd like to keep an eye on you, just to be sure.” Bones turned to Sulu and whispered to him.

“Mr. Sulu, I'd like your help watching Chekhov, seein as y'all spend all your free time together anyhow. Think you can?” He asked. Sulu nodded, giving Bones a reassuring smile.

“Can do, Doctor McCoy.” He told Bones, throwing an arm over Chekov’s shoulders. Bones grinned at them, giving them a thumbs up.

He turned and found himself face to face with Spock. Or almost, he was an inch or so shorter. Was it Spock's boots? He stepped back tentatively, feeling awkward.

“Doctor, perhaps it is best you return to your quarters while the new crew get settled. You've had an exciting couple of days.” Spock suggested cooly, and Bones frowned up at him in confusion and mild concern.

“Righ,” Bones said eventually, making a real effort to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, disappointed he was being sent to his room like a petulant child, “sure thing, cap.” And he awkwardly stepped to the side before doing one last quick round of hugs, and heading below deck.

Spock instructed Friedrich to show the crew to their corresponding rooms, making sure to have Chekov and Sulu room together, per the Doctor's instructions, and to have them meet the old crew before preparing the boat for heading to Germany.

Bones sat cross legged on his bed in his room, humming quietly to himself as he folded clothes.

“Hey sailor!” Someone half-yelled, half-laughed, and Bones jumped almost a foot in the air. Bones spun to face the door.

“Jim!” He exclaimed, dramatically clutching his chest, smiling. Jim bounced over.

“How'd you get here?” Bones asked, looking behind Jim toward the door.

“Snuck away from the group.” Jim replied mischievously. Bones rolled his eyes.

“Missed you getting into trouble.” Bones grumbled good naturedly.

“What trouble?” Jim asked.

“I…” Bones paused, “I figured Spock might chew you out if he found you wanderin about.” Bones mused. Jim shrugged, and crossed the room to the side of the bed.

“Why would he do that, I wonder.” Jim said, sitting down next to bones and pulling him into a hug again.

“Thank goodness y’all agreed to join.” Bones said, sighing and leaning into the hug. “I'd have gone haywire sailing all the way to Germany without y’all.”

“Mr. Kirk.” Someone said suddenly from the doorway, causing both Jim and Bones to jump in surprise.

“FUCKING CHRIST I'M TOO YOUNG FOR A HEART ATTACK!” Bones exclaimed, turning to see Spock. “Have you heard of this great new thing called knocking???” He asked Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow, and walked further into the room. Jim let go of Bones and stood quickly.

“Captain.” Jim greeted, and Spock nodded in acknowledgment the two stood awkwardly as Bones looked between them. They spoke at the same time.

“I should be going anyway-”

“I came to discuss something with Doctor McCoy-”

Jim haphazardly stepped around Spock towards the door.

“Yeah, you have your discussion, I'll finish the tour and come back later. Be back in a few, Bones.” Jim said eventually, lingering at the door. He nodded, as if it cemented his statement, and continued down the hall. Spock turned to face Bones.

“Is it just me, or are there a lot of jump scares on this boat?” McCoy asked. “What's the rumpus, Spock?” He asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions or comments, please comment and I will get back to you!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura does some spying, Spock does some spying, it's all about the spying.

Kirk wandered down the hall until he happened upon the rest of his crew. Uhura saw him casually join the back of the group, and drifted back until they were walking next to each other.

“How'd it go?” She whispered, “you weren't gone very long.”

“Spock interrupted,” Kirk told her, “it's like he knew I'd get up to trouble.” Kirk grumbled. Uhura raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“Not that kind of trouble.” Kirk said, shooting her a glare, “I'm not only a sex-crazed fiend, you know.” He told her, and she smirked.

“Well. Not only.” She said, mimicking their first conversation all those years before. He just glared harder but secretly conceded he was slightly proud of Uhura’s jab as well as the reference.

“I mean it was like he was hanging around.” Kirk told her.

“You're paranoid because you're worried about Bones. Of course Spock wants to talk with him. He was kidnapped and now we’re all in the same ship like we’re a normal crew, but we’re not. He is facing a moral dilemma.” Uhura clarified.

Jim frowned. “Spock or Bones?” He asked. Nyota frowned too.

“I don't know. Both?” She said, shrugging. Jim pursed his lips in agreement. “What I'm saying is, you're thinking too much about it. What are you even worried about?”

“I don't know. Maybe that he'd flip his lid if he saw me and Bones gettin snugly on his cot.”

“You guys were fu-”

“NO. I said snuggling. Focus.”

“Jim, he's not gonna do that. Besides, judging by how me, Rand, and Christine were suspiciously overlooked while on deck I'd say at least some of this crew ‘bats for the other team’ if you catch my drift.” She said. Kirk raised his eyebrows.

“What? I didn't even-”

“You were too busy swinging Bones around like a favourite toy, Jim-bo.” She told him. Jim deadpanned her.

“Fair enough.” He mumbled.

“Damn right.” She said under her breath, pulling him ahead, as they had begun to fall behind while their rooms were being pointed out.

“I'm just saying he won't throw you off the boat, y’know.” Uhura explained. Jim screwed his face up and tilted his head in agreement.

“And if you ever need directions, just ask.” The man leading their group finished. “If you wish to visit your new cabins, please do, or you can join us on deck. This afternoon the crew in preparing to sail to Germany.” He made his way back up the stairs, and some of the crew followed him to the deck. Uhura grabbed Jim's arm as he began to move for the stairs.

“You go introduce yourself, I'll go spy on your beau.” She said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Jim grimaced at her, but continued to the stairs, and Uhura drifted back toward where Jim disappeared to when he left the group. She passed by Chekov and Sulu, as they were heading to the cabin they shared with Scotty and Keenser. She patted Sulu’s shoulder as she passed and winked at them over her shoulder. Chekov waved.

Back in Bones’ room, Spock calmly pulled the stool forward and sat down.

“I came to discuss the matter of the lack of space we currently have at the moment.” Spock began, and Bones knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

“This ship is equipped to comfortably house 16 people. Even after we’ve lost 4 people, we gained ten people. 22 people is a stretch. I've had to make some new room arrangements.” Bones narrowed his eyes.

“Where are you going with this, Spock?” He asked. Spock nodded, continuing.

“With the room arrangements, I have your entire crew between two rooms, except you and Mr Kirk.”

“So…” Bones paused, “you are trying to find out where to put Kirk?”

“Not exactly, Doctor.”

  
Uhura arrived just in time to hear the last few sentences of the conversation between Spock and Bones.

“You're kidding. You’re fucking with me.” Bones was saying.

“This solves the issue of you not having a door, Doctor.” Spock said.

“I'm being bounced around this ship like a ragdoll in a child's crib. Just pick one place!” The doctor exclaimed.

“I'll fetch you after supper.” Spock said, and Uhura dashed silently a few paces up the hall as she heard him walking to the door. She turned and made it look like she was strolling along.

“Captain.” She greeted as Spock exited.

“Lieutenant.” He responded.

“Just making my way to see Len.” She said pleasently. Spock stepped out of her way and she pulled the curtain aside.

“Uhura!” Bones exclaimed from inside.

Spock paused outside McCoy’s room to listen a moment lieutenant Uhura talking with the Doctor. Spock stepped closer to the door and began to listen.

“Len, you handsome devil. They not grab your razor during the kidnapping?” She chuckled.

“Look like a real pirate, ay?” He laughed.

“Needs an eyepatch.” She told him.

“Missed you and your sassy mouth.” Bones said fondly. “How was Jim while I was in peril?”

“He was really worried about you, Len. I would say I haven't seen him that worried since the time he thought he lost his bank key but it turned out he'd forgotten he'd put it in his sock.” Spock heard Nyota telling Bones. Bones chuckled briefly, but his tone became serious.

“Yeah, well, he had reason to worry, didn't he? I wasn't exactly on shore leave.” Bones pointed out, “you know, I'd worry less if I knew he worried more.” Bones grumbled.

“Len. He was really worried. He wanted to do this big grand rescue too.” Uhura went on. Spock tensed up at that.

“It's appreciated. I'm no damsel in distress, but you know how antsy I get at sea.”

“You joining us on deck?” Uhura asked.

“Naw, I'm moving again.”

“Moving?” Uhura asked, taken aback.

“Just trying to make more space. Don't go fretting about it. You go upstairs, I'll see y'all later.” Spock leaned casually against the wall beside the door and Uhura passed him, not even noticing him. He immediately re-entered Bones’ room, causing Bones to flinch in surprise.

“For the love of Christ, Spock, continue to scare me with your sudden appearances, and I'm going to have a heart attack and DIE.” Bones said.

“I rather doubt that. I hope your meeting with Uhura was fine?”

“Yeah, it was great.” Bones said, suspiciously. “What's the matter, cap? Don't you have a ship to run? I'm just cozy here, go do captain-y stuff.” Bones reassured, and Spock blushed, embarrassed with himself. Of course he didn't have to keep checking on Bones every few minutes. There was no reason to be around him every second Spock told himself.

“Merely asking after you and the Lieutenant, Doctor.” Spock said placidly with a slight bow. He turned and headed out, toward the stairs.

“Green blooded hobgoblin.” McCoy muttered, feeling a blush in his cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they don't interact too much in canon, but I've always liked the idea of Uhura and Bones getting along like houses on fire and forming an instant friendship over how they have to constantly look after Kirk. I also realize I didn't mention Keenser and I 100% regret it bc I really liked how he and Scotty interact so I'm adding him in now
> 
> If you have a suggestion, please comment bc I love to hear from y'all


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has to move cabins-and he's a little surprised at where he's going to be staying.

In the evening, while the rest of the crew was on deck, preparing to sail for Germany in the morning, Bones was packing-again. Once he'd put the few belongings he had into his bag, he waited for Spock to get him. Spock arrived as if he'd been waiting.

“Doctor.”

“Cap’n.”

Spock lead him to a different part of the ship,until they reached a heavy door. He opened it and gestured Bones inside.

“You will be set up over on the cot there, and can use the desk if you choose,” Spock told him, “Ayel and Nero have the room next to this one, if you ever are in need of assistance.”

Bones nodded vaguely, glancing around the room. Certainly was a captain’s cabin. It was much more lavish than the other room, which had hammocks or low cots that were basically hammocks. There was a proper bed built into the wall on one side, as well as a solid desk bolted into the floor, there was even a window and drapes. Bones set his things by his cot in the opposite corner.

"I'm gon' check on Chekov." Bones said, walking to the door."

"Don't stay awake very late, Doctor. We have an early start tomorrow." Spock reminded.

"You're not my mother, I can get to bed a t a reasonable hour." Bones said grumpily.

"I'm sure of it," Spock said with a hint of humor.

 

Bones went straight to the room where Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and Keenser shared.   
He was surprised the Kobayashi had separate rooms-that had 4-8 people in them-instead of a large area in a lower deck for lots of hammocks, like many ships did.

He knocked hurriedly and Scotty pulled aside the curtain.

"Doc!" He said excitedly, pulling McCoy into the room via bear hug.

  
“Hey Scotty!” Bones said cheerily as Scotty set him down. “I'm just here to check on the kid.”

Chekov smiled. "I'm feeling quite well, Doctor." He informed McCoy, but Sulu frowned at him.

"That's not true," He said, and turned to McCoy, "just this afternoon he complained of the most terrible headache and was feeling dizzy and weak. He's been sitting here for the past two hours." He said, concerned.

Bones knit his eyebrows in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me that as soon as it happened, Chekov?" He asked, gesturing for Chekov to give him his hand.

"I didn't want you to worry, Doctor." He said as Bones took his pulse. Bones placed the back of his hand against Chekov's forehead.

"You're not running a fever... I'll talk to the captain and see if you can just stay in bed for a few days. I'm worried this is something bad." McCoy told him.

"Something bad?" Sulu asked, worried.

"I'm sure it's fine, Hikaru." Chekov assured, resting his hand comfortingly on Sulu's arm.

"Chekov's right, Sulu, there's no need to worry yourself too much. I'm aware it could just be a slight flu, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, and make sure Chekov gets plenty of rest. If it's possible, I'd like someone, either me or any of the crew whose available and willing, to check on home every now and then. I don't want to dismiss it and have it turn out to be a nasty infection or a bad bug I could have dealt with promptly." Bones said. He shook his head and sighed.

"You don't seem to be doing too poorly for now anyway. One of y'all just just run and fetch me if anything happens." He told them. Sulu nodded.

"Course, Doc."

"I'll be in my way then. Make sure y'all get a good sleep, lots to do tomorrow." He smiled and started back towards his and Spock's room.

Bones walked into the room and immediately covered his eyes, dropping his bag.

"Shit! Fuck! I should have knocked!" He shouted, making his way blindly back to the door.

"All is well, Doctor." Spock calmly reptiles, pulling on his pajama shirt and buttoning of up.

"Fuck. Shit. No, no, not all well. I should have knocked. Shit." Leonard told him, "that was an intrusion on your privacy and I'm embarrassed at my own self, not knocking." He clarified, with his hands still over his eyes.

"I'm fully clothed." Spock informed. Bones dropped his hands and made his way stiffly to where his stuff was.

"Tell me something, Spock," he said, hurriedly trying to change the subject, "why are we selling to Germany? Aren't they bankrupted? How could we make more money from Germans than Americans? They're both in a depression." Bones asked.

"I can't tell you that." Spock told him.

"What? Are we selling this cargo to the Germans or not, Spock?" Bones demanded, "and speaking of, did you plan on going to Germany before you attacked us? What other cargo have you even got? Why can't you tell me? Would you tell Jim? What about your crew? Do they know who were selling to? Or is it only you?" Bones asked, each question asked more franticly.

"I can't tell you any of that." Spock repeated.

"Goddamit, Spock! Are we in danger? Is this sale going to put me and my crew in danger?! Just tell me that!" Bones said, stomping over to Spock.

"I can't tell-

"You can't even tell me THAT??! I SAW you with no shirt! You can afford to be a LITTLE honest with me!"

"You said yourself it was an accident and shouldn't have occurred-"

"I said it was an accident." Bones corrected. Spock. They both stared at each other.

"You mean to say-"

"You know what?! I changed my mind, fuck you." Bones said hurriedly, but with no real anger, and he turned away.

He and Spock stood awkwardly for a few more moments.

"I do not understand why you're seeing me with no shirt makes me more inclined to keep you more informed." Spock said after a minute, and Bones couldn't tell if he was asking because he was actually confused, or if he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Well... I guess it doesn't" Bones mused, "it's just... usually when you're in a situation where you're likely to see someone without a shirt, you can afford to be honest with them." He reasoned.

"And DON'T change the subject!" Bones added quickly.

Spock pondered another moment.

"How do I know you won't reveal any information I give you to Kirk?" He asked.

"You don't. You have to trust that if I think Kirk needs to know, especially if it's about the safety of his crew, then he's going to know." Bones said sincerely, "I'd prefer if you brought this up with him, of course. Even if you don't tell me, tell Kirk what's going to happen. Trust me, you'd rather have Kirk in the know, because that kid will not hesitate to fuck your shit up at the slightest sign of danger-and I'm telling you from years of experience." Bones said.

Spock nodded slowly.

“I understand.” He said after a few moments of consideration, “I still feel it is unnecessary to inform you of what is to take place, I will endeavour to inform Mr. Kirk.” He told Bones.

Bines sighed, partly in relief, and partly in annoyance.

“At least someone will know what's going on around here.” He grumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion, feel more than free to comment, I love feedback


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while! I've had a bad bout of writers block. Bones and Spock both fave some hesitance about the room switch, and something serious happens with Chekov's case.

Bones climbed into his cot. Spock did the same, getting into his own bed. It had been a long day and they had many long days ahead of them. A full nights sleep was a luxury difficult to have while at in the open ocean.

Spock settled himself in for a long night. He usually didn't have a difficult time sleeping unless something was plaguing his mind.

Which apparently something was.

He found himself unable to concentrate on trying to sleep and found himself looking over at Doctor McCoy’s cot often. He kept trying to remember the reason he decided to move McCoy into his cabin. A thought passed through his mind “you want him in your bed”. Spock shook his head as if it would clear the thought. He had a much more logical reason than that. Of course. He glanced at McCoy again.

“Not enough room for everyone,” he reasoned. “He could have stayed in the doctor's cabin with Kirk or any other crew member,” he thought belatedly. “Not safe,” he corrected himself, “anyone could have gotten in…” he screwed up his face, trying not to think about the reasoning anymore. It didn't matter now. He forced his eyes shut. But he just kept opening them, staring at McCoy, who was turned towards the wall.

  
McCoy couldn't sleep. He put on a good show; the steady, soft breathing, lying perfectly still, but not so he looked tense. But he was completely on edge. He was worried sick about Chekov. The navigator was barely more than a child, and the ocean was a dangerous, unpredictable place. Even with the entire crew babying him, there were still unfathomable risks for Chekov, not to mention anyone else stupid enough to sail on the ocean. On top of that, Bones was all kinds of worried about Kirk. The man didn't exactly like authority, and Bones was still suspicious this whole tho he was some kind of mission to overthrow Spock and his original crew. Bones prayed it wasn't, because he could still hear Spock threatening to keel-haul every last one of The Enterprise’s crew, and wasn't sure he wouldn't still do that should there be mutiny.

Even more rattling, he still couldn't understand why he was staying in The captain's cabin. He didn't dare ask, it wouldn't do him good at this point anyway. He was suspicious that it had something to do with Kirk, since Bones figured Sock had enough trust in his original crew to bother Bones in his Doctor’s room. Why it had something to do with Kirk, Bones wasn't sure, but if Spock hanging around just to interrupt all of Bones and Kirk’s conversations, Bones was pretty sure Spock either didn't trust Kirk, or had some reason not to trust Kirk around Bones. The former, Bones could wrap his mind around at least a little. Spock might want to ensure the least amount of unsupervised contact between Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew. The latter...was more puzzling. Spock already knew he and Kirk had been close friends for going on ten years, why he would go to all the trouble to bother keeping them apart, Bines couldn't tell.

Later that evening, Sulu scrambled into the doctor’s room. He shook the figure on the cot awake.

“Doctor McCoy! Doctor, wake up, it’s Chekov! He's in trouble!” Sulu was trying to tell him, and jumped back in surprise when Captain Kirk rolled over.

“Sulu? Huh? What's going on?”

“Where's Doctor McCoy?” Sulu demanded, making his way to the door, “we have to find him as fast as possible.”

“I...didn't ask.” Like said quietly.

  
“BONES!” “DOCTOR MCCOY!” Bones awoke to his name being shouted repeatedly and with growing urgency. He rolled clumsily out of his cot in his haste and quickly opened the door. He rushed down the hall to where he could here people shouting for him, and could here Spock following him. He stopped when he reached Sulu and Kirk, and Sulu grabbed his arm and began to drag McCoy toward his room while trying to inform Bones about what had happened.

“I don't know what happened, I swear!! He was completely fine, and then he stood up, and then he started shaking and fell down and now he's-” they made it to Sulu’s room, “look!”

Chekov was lying on the floor, seizing. Bones dropped to his side, quickly turning Chekov to lay in his side to ensure he didn't choke should he vomit.

“Hold his legs down. It's a seizure, there nothing we can do until it stops.” McCoy instructed. “But I think I might know what's wrong.”

The seizure passed in under a minute, and for a while Chekov lay still, but was breathing normally. Eventually he began speaking, and his eyes were shifting between everyone in the room.

“What happened? One second I felt fine, and then I began getting up and suddenly I am falling?” He asked blearily, trying to remember what happened.

“You had a seizure, Chekov, but on the bright side, I think I know what to do.” Bones assured.

“And what's that?” Sulu asked, biting his fingernail in anxiousness.

“I believe Chekov has a small tumor in one of his ears which is pressing on his inner ear and causing him to have seizures when he sits or stands suddenly-or anything that causes his balance to shift, really-I didn't think anything of it at the time, but when Chekov “fainted” the other day, I recall he had been sitting and had kept to his feet, resulting in him blacking out.” Bones explained, “I should operate immediately, but I just need to figure out which ear it's in.” He chuckled.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize I haven't posted in like, three months, but here it is.
> 
> McCoy has to operate on Chekov and Spock and Bones have to get used to sharing a room.

After testing Chekov’s hearing and facial nerve effectiveness to discover which ear the tumour was in, Bones began prepping for a simple surgery. Luckily, Spock agreed, albeit after a lengthly debate with Bones, to stay in port for a few more days so Bones could make use of some solid ground for the surgery, and so Chekov could make a full recovery. Bones was allowed access to a local doctor's surgery for the procedure.

  
The surgery was a massive success. Once McCoy was able to get past the eardrum, the removal of the tumour was simple. He patched Chekov up, and with Sulu and Jim’s help, settled him in his room back aboard The Kobayashi.

  
“It will take a few days for the eardrum to heal and the inner ear to begin functioning again.” He informed Chekov and Sulu once Chekov had woken. “You wont be able to hear of of that ear, and until I can be sure the eardrum and ear canal are fully healed, we have to keep the dressings on it.” He told Chekov. Sulu promised to keep a close eye on him when they were settling Chekov into his cot. Bones saw Sulu press a gentle kiss to Chekov temple out of the corner of his eyes as he left their cabin. McCoy smiled to himself. “sweet kids,” he mumbled as he walked down the hall.

  
“Doctor McCoy.” McCoy turned to see Spock catching up to him.

  
“Captain. He greeted politely.

  
“Doctor, I must inform you that we will be departing within the hour.” Spock began, and McCoy furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement.

  
“You couldn't have asked a deckhand to tell me that?” He asked.

  
“I also came to inform you that I think it most wise for you to rest at this time, as you have been neglecting to care for yourself whilst assuring Mr. Chekov’s recovery.”

  
McCoy glowered at him.

  
“I'll accompany you to your room.” Spock said briskly, beginning down the hall.

  
“Why?” McCoy asked, slightly bewildered.

  
“To make certain you are in fact going to rest and not attend to your journals.” Spock explained as McCoy fell instep with him.

  
“I'd have gone to bed.” Bones argued half-heartedly, feeling as though he was trying to argue with a teacher or his mother. “You've been up as long as I have. Aren't you headed to bed?” Bones asked after Spock as the entered the room.

  
“No, Doctor, I must oversee the sailing of the ship this evening before I retire for the night.” Spock replied, shutting the door.

  
“How long will that take?” Bones asked as he unfastened his shirt.

  
“An hour up to three hours, depending on if there are any unforeseen delays.” Spock answered after a moment, and McCoy ignored how intently Spock was staring at him as he talked.

  
“Can't Nero handle it? He's capable enough, I'd wager.” McCoy reasoned, hesitating as he pulled his nightshirt out of one of his bags. "Or what about Jim? It's not like he's never set sail!" He joked. He didn't really want to get completely unchanged while Spock was loitering around, but he didn't exactly want to shoo Spock out of his own cabin.

  
“While Nero is fully capable of overseeing our departure, I wanted to be present in order for you to be undisturbed for as long as possible to ensure your sufficient recover from exhaustion.” Spock replied mechanically. Bones coughed awkwardly, surprised.

  
“I sleep like a rock, Spock. Trust me, you wouldn't wake me if you dropped a flower pot on my head.” McCoy told him dryly. He was still clutching his nightshirt awkwardly.

  
Spock nodded, and McCoy could see the evidence that Spock too was running himself ragged after this whole ordeal.

  
“Very well then, Doctor, you make a compeling argument. I will inform Nero of my change of heart and return. Please do not wait for my return to begin sleeping.” Spock said eventually.

  
“Don't flatter yourself.” McCoy chuckled, shaking his head. As soon as Spock left, he sighed in relief, finally able to change in peace.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter: they begin their voyage.

When Spock returned, McCoy was dead asleep. Spock felt….a little awkward, having to be as quiet as possible as he got ready for bed, but his efforts paid off and he didn't wake the doctor. McCoy was right, he was fast asleep, one might have even thought him dead but for the faint sounds of his breathing. For a moment, Spock stood, pursing his lips and looking at the bed opposite him. The Doctor, while seeming to have no hidden depths, continued to vex Spock. Although the doctor gave the impression he was a simple man, with a simple story, Spock couldn't help but feel as though there was some kind of….secret. Spock was drawn to him, wanted to talk to him. There was something just out of reach that Spock couldn't quite figure out. A certain...aloofness…that left Spock wanting to talk to him again.

  
Spock frown, climbing into his own bed. McCoy was right about Spock not getting enough sleep the last couple days. He'd been nervous about the surgery, and when they would be able to set sail. Reports on the radio while they were in the port said the storms were passing to the west, towards Canada, and Spock wanted to get into open water as soon as possible in case of a change in the weather. Their reinforced hull made them slow, and a bad storm had the chance to sink them. The ship needed to cross to the Canary Islands and travel in more shallow water as fast as possible, and make their way to Germany from there. Given their reinforced hull and current weather conditions, Spock estimated their trip to be just over three weeks, a month at the most.

  
That reminded Spock. He had yet to inform Kirk as to why they were traveling to Germany at all.

  
The next day was uneventful. McCoy spent the majority of the day below deck, partly looking after Chekov in Sulu’s absence, and partly treating the worsening case of jaundice in the cook. Kirk spent most of the day with his own crew and becoming acquainted with Spock’s crew. Spock surveyed the deck and oversaw any adjustments to the course that sulu and his navigator, Friedrich, made. By the time the sun set, they couldn't see land anymore.

  
The next several days were not dissimilar. Besides an argument over how cold it would be once they reached Germany, Spock and McCoy said hardly a word, not because they didn't want to, but because they had no time to do so. Spock had to keep a tight ship, and McCoy had to keep an eye on his patients. Jim was no help, he saw McCoy less than Spock and sulked at all hours because of it.

 

  
On the fourth day, they reached a storm. It wasn't huge, but because their boat was so heavy, all safety precautions had to be taken. They couldn't risk any leaks, so as soon as there was sign of the storm, the crew scrambled to batten down the hatches and seal up the ship. The crew was careful to keep their lifelines secure while on deck. They successfully weathered the storm.

  
And on the fifth day, the navy caught them.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the navy catches up to them! 
> 
> Some blood and medical procedures mentioned in this chapter, nothing to graphic.

After the storm, there was an air of peacefulness. The crew took it as a sign to relax. They were jovial throughout the day. Spock heard them singing around midday, as he went below deck to seek out the disappearing co-captain and rarely-seen Doctor. He stopped Uruha on her way to take watch.

  
“Lieutenant Uhura? I have yet to see Kirk or Doctor McCoy today, and I have need to speak with them, have you-”

  
“McCoy is with Scotty below, Kirk is checking on Chekov.” Uhura said with a smile. Spock nodded his thanks, and continued down the hall.

  
Spock made his way to the lowest level, where they kept the cargo. He could hear Scotty and McCoy, and their unmistakable accents, at the bottom of the stairs.

  
“What you're saying is; if we combine our potato rations, and our free time, we could, in theory, make vodka.”

  
“Aye, sir, I was quite the brewer back in Scotland, myself. Not bourbon, but what's a man to do with so many potatoes, aye?”

  
“Gentleman, if the problem were only a lack of alcohol, I'd have suggested simply asking. There's more than enough beer and rum aboard.” Spock informed as he reached them.

  
“Huh.” Scotty said, genuinely surprised. “I thought it was off limits for us. In that case, then-” he clapped the Doctor on the shoulder, “-I'm of to get meself a drink. Gentleman,” he nodded to them and made his way to the galley.

  
“Heya Spock..” McCoy said, smiling awkwardly, glancing at the ladder guiltily. “heh, didn't know you were there. Uh. Yeah, so that's dealt with, I guess.”

  
“I'm not disappointed in your attempt to make alcohol, only that you didn't first ask.” Spock said stoicly. McCoy’s face screwed up in a look of confusion, and perhaps a little guilt and anger.

  
“I thought, given the circumstances, you wouldn't trust us around alcohol.” He explained, frowning.

  
“Why did you not just ask?” Spock asked.

  
“Fuck you.” McCoy told him, passing him to get to the ladder. “You’re damned intimidating and I don't trust you much, that's why.” He grumbled quietly as he climbed the ladder. Spock turned to ask another question, but McCoy was gone. Feeling surprisingly hurt, Spock too made his way up the ladder to seek out Kirk, when he heard Ayel shouting above deck.

  
“Sound the alarm! All men to stations!! Uhura, get your people below deck, into the cargo hold, you'll only be in the way! And where's that damned Doctor?!” He was shouting.

  
“I'm right here! What the hell is going on?!!” Bones demanded, stumbling onto the deck as the ship pitched to the side.

  
“A naval ship is gaining on us.” He told him, pointing, “WHERE'S THE CAPTAIN?!”” He bellowed, tossing a line of rope to Pélé. “We thought it was a merchant ship in the fog, but see there? It's navy.” He told Bones, pointing to the ship, “it's got a metal hull.”

  
Spock grabbed McCoy’s shoulder suddenly, causing Bones to yelp in surprise. “Doctor. Please proceed to the surgery as quickly as possible and send Kirk up if you see him. Hurry.” Spock ordered, squeezing McCoy’s shoulder lightly before letting go to take the telescope from Ayel.

  
Bones stumbled blearily down the stairs, reeling. He had said they could throw Spock and his crew under the bus if need be, but maybe they wouldn't need to if they were fast enough.

  
He just hoped Uhura felt the same way.

  
“Doc!” He could hear her, racing to meet him. “Jim's looking for you!-JIM! JIM HE’S HERE!” She called down the hall over her shoulder, and a few bumps and swears later, Jim tumbled into the hall, tearing towards them as well as he could on the rocking ship.

  
“Bones!!” He gasped, grabbing McCoy by the shoulders. “Thanks, Nyota. Now get below, you'll all be safer below the water if they fire on us.” He told her, grasping her hand in a brief squeeze, like a secret handshake. She nodded decisively, leaning to kiss him and then Leonard on their cheek.

  
“Take care, boys. I want to see you again in one piece. Kuja nyuma yangu hai.” She told them, ‘come back to me alive’, in Swahili, if Leonard could recall. Then she turned and began down to the lower decks.

  
“I've got to get to the surgery, Spock was asking for you.” Bones told him, who was still grasping his shoulder.

  
“Right. Ok. Be safe, Bones.” Jim said, and was about to head up to the main deck when he turned back, fearful. “What if they catch us? What do we do then?” He whispered. Bones didn't know. They were still broke, and if they were caught it was likely their stolen cargo would be seized.

  
“Good god, man. I don't know.” He told Kim. “Get up there, before Spock throws you overboard! I've got to prep the surgery incase they start trading bullets up there!” He said, giving him a light push.

  
“Bones.” Jim said in a rush, like he was torn between saying something and going upstairs. They stared at each other a moment, and bones began to say something when Jim leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was about to leave in a hurry but Bones, without thinking about it grabbed his hand and pulled him back, braved his shoulders and kissed his quickly on the lips.

  
“For luck, kid. Don't do anything stupid.” He said gruffly, punching Kirk lightly in the shoulder before turning and heading for the surgery.

 

  
Leonard didn't have a lot of time to think about what just happened, while he was preparing the operating table. For the most part, it felt like the right thing to do. Like it had been that way the whole time. A kiss for luck, and something else. A kind of promise? An “I'll be back and when we meet again this is something that will be normal” kind of kiss, more than friends, less than lovers.

  
He was snapped out of this train of thought when he heard cannons firing. He waited, holding his breath.

  
Almost an hour later, the first victim of the attack came below deck. Compodré was carried below by Pélé, with a splinter of wood lodged in his bicep.

  
“They misfired on a warning shot,” Pélé explained in his deep French accent.

  
“Should be an easy fix, it's not deep.” McCoy assured. He set to work, and had Compodré patched up in no time. There was little else to do after that. As far as he could tell the Kobayashi was just trying to lose the navy ship rather than engage with it. Another half an hour in, Spock stumbled down the steps, holding his bleeding shoulder.

  
“Good god, man! What happened?!” Bones asked as he pried Spock’s hand away and began to gingerly remove his jacket to look at the wound.

  
“They're gaining on us, Doctor. They are close enough to shoot hand-held guns. I did not take cover in ti-AH!” He cried out in pain and winced as McCoy cleaned away some of the blood. “They will catch the ship. We must prepare to engage in combat. I am willing to sabotage the integrity of their ship of need be.”

  
“You're damned lucky this didn't pierce your bone, Spock. An inch to the right and you might never have moved this arm again,” McCoy told him, disinfecting the wound. He then bandaged it tightly, and secured it.

  
“Doctor McCoy, I am very serious, i am going to sabotage a government ship, but should we fail, we could all be arrested and maybe killed. If you and your crew want to surrender and exchange places, now would be the time to do so.” Spock told Bones grimly.

  
“I trust you to destroy that ship. We haven't got a damned thing on this earth ‘cept what's on this here ship, and even then it's not a lot. On top of that, Pavel is still too weak to move. He'd be safer here.” Bones reckoned.

  
Spock nodded. “Of course.” He said, and though he couldn't see it in his face, bones could hear a smile in Spock's voice.

  
“I will attempt to fire upon their ship, in that case.” Spock told him, standing.

  
“Don't you dare stress that shoulder, or I'll find you and secure it to your side, hobgoblin.” McCoy warned. Spock smiled at him, and McCoy stopped, entranced. It was perhaps the first time Spock had smiled at him. His surprise must have shown, because Spock’s smile quickly faded, and he returned to the deck.

  
After that the cannons were endless. Only a couple crew members actually ended up in the surgery, and even the the worst of it was a couple broken bones, but the adrenalin was pumping through Bones’ veins. He hadn't seen a single member of his crew since he had left Jim.

  
When it seemed the canons stopped, McCoy risked going up to the deck. At first nothing seemed off. Until he came eye to eye with a dead Maurice. He jumped back. Maurice had been shot. He looked around the rest of the deck, a couple people were at the helm, it seemed most of the others were manning the cannons.

  
“Doctor!! He heard someone wail. He looked around, Friedrich was calling for him, clutching his side. “Doctor, please!!” He wailed louder, and McCoy scrambled low across the deck, wary he could be shot.

  
“Oh lord…” He said under his breath as he saw Friedrich’s side. There was a hole two inches wide, right where his kidneys were, gushing blood. He quickly tore Friedrich's sleeve and tried to staunch the blood. As he was trying to maneuver Friedrich down to the surgery, he heard a cannon go off.

 

He didn't remeber falling into the water.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“What the f-fuck?” Bones rasped, pulling himself onto a large piece of wreckage. He clawed his way into the center of it as a wave pushed them further from the damaged navy ship. As it was, he couldn't even make out the any crew on the ship, he was so far away. The ship must have dropped anchor, that's why he was drifting so quickly, he thought to himself. He looked around, not sure if The Kobayashi was hidden behind navy ship-The Miranda, McCoy rend the name on the ship's side-or if had started to make its way towards the Canary Islands already. They would have wasted no time fleeing, he told himself.

  
He stared at the ship, and the back corner where the blast had hit. A large section of the navy ship's deck had been blasted off, along with some of the metal side. Not exactly a fatal shot, but they couldn't move much either. Bones could see to the inside of the ship, and could even see where the piece of wreckage he was sitting on had come from. The twin to a bookcase, and there were the books, he mused, spotting a couple floating a few yards away.

  
Bones immediately pulled off the jacket he was wearing and wrung it out as best he could. Of all the things he would die of at this point, the most likely was hypothermia, and he needed to get warm as soon as possible.

  
He had two possibilities. If he didn't want to die on this bookshelf, he had to either land on some dry land, soon, which would be almost impossible, unless the current picked up and he miraculously landed on one of the Cape Verde islands in the next day without drowning or freezing, or he had to get the attention of the navy ship.

 

  
He had no choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions or other feedback!


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue begins!!!!!!

They were out of firing range of the navy ship when they dropped anchor.

"I swear, Captain. I saw them pull him up. There was no mistake, it was him. They pulled him off of a piece of wreckage and then took him below." Ayel assured, closing the spy glass.

Spock nodded, thanked Ayel, and returned below deck. He went to the mess hall, where he had called everyone. Ayel went in after him.

Once everyone had settled down, Spock called them to the table.

Spock spoke first. "I will get onto the ship, locate, and rescue Doctor McCoy, before sabotaging their steering and escaping in a motorboat-"

"The HELL YOU WILL." Kirk shouted, standing. "If any of us are going to rescue bones, it's gonna be ME. He's MY first mate, and the entire reason we're even on this boat! Besides, don't you have a ship to captain?" Kirk asked, leaning on the table.

"Kirk, as I have more experience-"

"No WAY! No chance! I'm not budging on this! The more you argue the less chance we have-"

"Will you two SHUT UP??"

Both Spock and Kirk turned in surprise. Uhura had quieted them, her outburst shaking the whole table. Everyone in the room, which was just about the whole crew, stopped what they were doing and stared at her in awe.

"You petulant, selfish, squabbling infants! Why don't you BOTH rescue Doctor McCoy and leave Nero in charge??" She demanded, gesturing to Nero as she did so, glaring so hard Kirk thought for a moment her eyes had fire in them. Both Spock and Kirk sneered in disgust at the thought of working with each other, but even Kirk saw the logic in working together.

  
"Fine." Kirk grunted, his face contorting into a disgruntled sneer. He turned to Spock. "How should we get to the ship?"

 

"We have to be prepared in the case they attempt a rescue mission."

While the Captain of the Miranda was speaking to a few of his crew, Bones was standing at the edge of the room, between two men the sized of mountains, or at least that's what it felt like. They were both a head and shoulders taller than him, and he wasn't short. He was still dripping wet from being pulled out of the ocean.

"What makes you think they're going to risk a rescue?" A man, who looked to be an officer of some sort, asked the captain, who was stout, had a deep, grandfatherly voice, and a thick red mustache and bushy eyebrows that made it hard to see his eyes.

"They've stopped just outside our cannons blast range! They would just keep moving if they weren't planning on returning for him!" The Captain pointed out proudly. "Get him to the brig. Prepare for intruders!" The Captain of this ship seemed thrilled with the prospect, and McCoy was led away without so much as another word.

Once at the brig, he was given a towel and a bowl of hot soup, shut into a cell, and left alone. The cell was warmer, dryer, and roomier than The Kobayashi's brig, that was a relief, bones thought to himself as he ate, he was unlikely to die of hyperthermia here.

There was a crew member who'd make a round every half hour. Bones sat on the edge of his cot, waiting for the inevitable moment someone would come and ask why he was on the Kobayashi.

 

"Kirk, I have reason to believe this will not work in getting to the boat unsee-"

"Trust me Spock, this is a lot safer than swimming and we won't get seen this way!! Come on, I would do this all the time in Iowa!" Kirk urged, climbing down the side of the boat. "It'll be fine! We just have to move it around to the other side of the boat so they don't see us and then the current will carry us right over!"

Spock relented, waiting until Kirk was in the water and holding the crate steady before he climbed down. Once they were both in the water, Kirk ducked under the crate, and Spock could see his eyes between the slats of wood.

"Come on! It's gonna be a little tight, but they can't see us. Just try and keep upright." Kirk told him, and Spock ducked under and together he and Kirk floated along the current, their heads out of the water, under the crate. They felt their way along the side of The Kobayashi until they rounded the corner, then they left the current take them towards the Miranda, appearing to anyone watching as a crate tossed overboard in the skirmish.

 


	12. part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will Spock and Jim get aboard the Miranda to rescue bones?? 
> 
> Why tf does bones keep having to be rescued??? Even I the scientist don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter again :( I'm just busy af rn.

They made it unseen to the boat, but getting onto it and continuing to wherever McCoy was being held while avoid the suspicion of he crew was an entirely new obstacle.

"We can't use the anchor to climb up, they probably have people guarding it." Kirk whispered, craning his neck to try and see the deck.

"We could climb aboard a row boat and hide under the tarp until cover of darkness, before making our way to the deck." Spock suggested.

"No, we need to get in there now. This water is freezing and we need dry clothes if we don't want hypothermia. God, I should have planned this out better but you also didnt say anything so really you're mostly to blame." Kirk said.

 

Spock began to protest but Kirk hushed him, pointing up as someone walked past. They clung tightly to the side of the ship and stayed silent. Then Kirk looked over, gasped in realization, and lightly smacked Spock's shoulder to get his attention.

Spock frowned but his eyes followed where Kirk was pointing. Kirk was pointing at the huge hole they had blasted into the Miranda. He internally cursed himself for not thinking of it. He agreed and they swam towards it.

Luckily for them, the crew of the Miranda didn't seem concerned with the actual wreckage at this point, and there seemed to be no people fixing it at the moment. They were preoccupied with something on the deck, Spock ventured a guess and mentioned quietly to Kirk that they were preparing for an ambush. Kirk nodded.

There were a couple pieces wood and wire hanging down from the hull.

"Here, I'll give you a boost, grab that wire-" Kirk gestured to one that hung to about four feet above the water, "-and then you let down some rope or something for me." Kirk finished, threading his fingers together so Spock could step on them.

"On three." Spock told him.

On three, Spock grabbed Kirk's shoulders, stepped onto his hands, and Kirk pushed Spock upwards as hard as he could. Spock was able to grab the wire-but only just. He gritted his teeth as the wire cut sharply into his palms. He grappled his way up, and paused before looking discreetly into the demolished cabin. There was no one inside, unsurprisingly. Almost all of the floor was either caving in or covered in sharp debris. Spock saw a length of wire on the other side of the room that would be just long enough to reach the water. Very carefully, Spock made his way around the room, clinging to the broken bits of wall.

He tugged the wire harshly from the wall and retraces his steps.

"Kirk." He whispered, throwing down the wire. It reached just a foot above the water, and Kirk began to scramble his way up.

Once they were both inside, they had to plan the next move.

"We have to knock out a couple of the crew and steal their uniforms, that's the only way we'll get to Bones." Kirk whispered urgently.

"Mr. Kirk, the likelihood that we will find two crewman that have similar sizes and appearances so we may-"

"Shh! I don't want to hear about the likelihood or the odds or what have you! You have to trust me!" Kirk stage-whispered. Spock sighed, knowing this was an effort in futility. Kirk opened the door to the hall as quietly as possible.

"I fucking told you Spock! This is our lucky day!" Kirk whispered under his breath, so Spock could barely hear it. Spock could not guess what he meant, nor why he said "lucky day", as this had been the worst day yet.

"Get ready. I'll take the one in the left, you get the one on the right." Kirk instructed, crouching. Spock quickly followed suit.

"Now." Kirk leapt into the hall, and so did Spock. Kirk tackled a wiry sailor with black hair -a lieutenant from what Spock could tell from his epaulets-and knocked him to the floor. Spock turned and got a punch in the face for his trouble. The second sailor, a shorter, burlier fellow than the one Kirk had taken down.

Spock caught himself against the wall and straightened. He put his fists up and stepped forward. The sailor swung an impeccable right hook-well, it would have been impeccable had it hit Spock, who ducked and began delivering a flurry of punches to the man's solar plexus. The sailor went down, and Spock kicked him squarely in the jaw, knocking him out. Kirk stood, having finally strangled the lieutenant unconscious.

"We gotta change. And throw these wet clothes away." Kirk muttered, sitting down heavily. Spock grunted his approval. He began to drag the blond sailor toward the wrecked room when Kirk stopped him.

"Wait." He sighed, rising unsteadily to his feet and resting a hand on Spock's arm. "We can't hide them in there, they'll fall through the floor! We gotta tie them up in a closet, or the next best thing. As fast as we can." He said, hurrying down the hall and looking for such a place to hide the two men.

"In here!" He half-whispered, pointing at a door at the end of the hall. Spock dragged the sailor over. "Help me get rhese clothes off them!"

Together the stripped the sailors down to their under garments, Kirk putting on the shorter mans clothes, Spock putting on the other's. Kirk got some rope from inside what looked like a broom cupboard, and Spock tied them up, before heaving them into the closet.

"Great. Now we just have to find Bones." Kirk said, making his way down the hall, but Spock grabbed him and pulled him roughly back, and shoved him flat against the wall.

"I don't think we have to look very far." He breathed, nodding, "look."

Kirk craned his neck so he could see into the hall. Bones was being escorted down the hallway by two of the crew.

"Ah, shit."


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if they DO rescue bones, how will they get back to The Kobayashi without getting gunned down??

"Why in the HELL is your ship just sittin there on the water? What about you is so special to come back for?"

Bones stared dully at the captain as he continued shouting animatedly at him.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a prince who got kidnapped by pirates?" Bones asked, almost hopeful.

"Don't play games with me young man!" The captain chortled.

"I'm a doctor. My ship was..." Bones paused a minute. If he said he was the Doctor of the Kobayashi, a known pirate ship, they'd hang him once they reached a port, but for some reason he almost felt like saying his ship had been sunk by Spock felt like a betrayal. Like someone was watching, waiting for him to give them up. So he chose the third option.

"I'm a doctor." He repeated.

"For a pirate ship?!" The captain asked incredulously.

"A pirate ship?!" Bones asked, bewildered. "No! I was hired to a merchant ship! The Kobayashi is a merchant ship! The captain told me himself, in Cuba! I saw them loading rum with my own eyes! We were on our way to Portugal, to sell it and pick up produce to bring to England!" Bones insisted, raising his voice.

"Did the captain tell you that?" The captain asked.

"Yes." Bones nodded adamantly. "He said in Cuba that I'd only have to stay on till we reached England if I wanted, then I could return to America if I wanted, or keep doctoring on the ship."

"So he hired you as a doctor for his so called 'merchant ship'?" The captain asked, amused. Bones frowned, hoping to whatever gods were listening that he was convincing the captain.

  
"Son, I don't know WHAT rock you've been livin under, but that there ship is a PIRATE ship. They've robbed and forsaken over fifty ships in their life."

"No." Bones shook his head, "your wrong. I've been on that ship for almost a month, they've not so much as harmed a hair on someone's head! With all due respect, you must be thinking of someone else's ship." Bones assured.

"So you're a doctor, huh? Why risk it? They could just find a different doctor." The captain said.

"Im not some county doctor that makes house calls and soothes headaches with a warm cloth! I'm the best doctor this side of Oklahoma! I can remove a tumor from your lung the size of child's tooth!" Bones practically shouted.

The captain nodded, solemnly.

"This one doesn't know shit. Put him back in his cell. Keep an eye out for his companions. And start patching that damned hole in my ship!" He captain shouted.

The two men on either side of McCoy roughly took his arms and led him from the cabin.

Once outside, the two men began talking, away from the captain.

"Really think they burned 50 ships out in the water?"

"They did not!" Bones protested, keeping this up as long as he could.

"Shut up." One said offhandedly, shoving bones hard enough to make him stumble.

"I heard they only kill everyone if they want to, they leave a lot alive to tell the tales."

"I heard every damn man on that boat's a fa-"

"Care to finish that sentence?" A clear voice interrupted. All three turned to see Kirk, raising a wrench.

"Jim!" Bones exclaimed, his face lighting up like a child's on Christmas. Kirk swung the wrench with all his might into the temple of the sailor nearest him, while Spock clubbed the other one from behind with a piece of a door.

"Spock!" Bones gasped, turned in surprise.

"Doctor. We came as soon as we could. Are you hurt?"

"Me oh my, I'm fit as a fiddle now that y'all are here!" Bones exclaimed, looking between the two of them. "Now what's the grand escape plan?"

"First, we must get these cuffs off you, and locate a boat-" Spock began, but stopped when they heard voices at the end of the hall.

"Forget the cuffs, boat first!" Kirk whispered, grabbing bones by the hand and tugging him down the hall, Spock on their heels.

They were headed up to the main deck, the only place they could access a boat.

"Jim, don't go so fast, you're tugging me along faster than a cowboy caught in a stirrup!" Bones huffed, lagging behind Jim as his arms were pulled in tandem, causing him to hunch and sway unsteadily as they ran.

"If we do not hurry, they will discover the multiple crew members we have incapacitated and dispatch a search for all of us, resulting in our immediate incarceration or death." Spock said evenly.

"We're almost there, bones!" Kirk assured, squeezing his hand.

"Wait," Spock grabbed Bones' shoulder, as Kirk still tugged on the handcuffs, making McCoy hiss in pain. "I have an idea." He said, pulling Bones away, and Jim followed.

"I noticed a rather conveniently placed air vent, the system of which happens to lead back to a main source, as a method of heat. Now, as one can imagine, they're is flame involved in that heating process," Spock explained as they ran, "now, if we can simply locate-" he paused, backed up a few steps, and peered through the door they'd just passed "-some kerosine, or a charge-" Spock went into the room and returned with both of the items, "-then we have an escape plan."

Spock steered Leonard by his elbow around another corner, to said vent, and proceeded to make what looked to be a small bomb.

"How will that reach the boiler? Assuming boiling water is what causes the heat?" Bones asked.

"This is the shortest of the vents, the abnormal amount of heat it produces cements that, and therefore is the closest to this heat source. This doesn't need to reach the heat source, only the blast does." Spock explained as he finished, pouring a little kerosine on the concoction, and after prying off the vent grill, pouring kerosine down the side of the vent shaft before dropping it and the bomb at the bottom. Then he lit the whole thing and ushered Kirk and bones quickly up the hall and around the corner, well away from any vents.

"The kerosine will act as a fuse line to the charge, which will then ignite and explode." And true to his word, there was a tremendous 'bang' sound, followed by a much deeper boom and the ship shuddered, which resulted in several screams.

"I believe the gas line may have been hit. The ship will be evacuating and a distress signal sent out. We should hurry to a boat." Spock said, ushering Leonard and Kirk up the stairs to the deck, where there was so much chaos, nobody even spared them a glance.

"EMERGENCY. EVACUATE SHIP. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. EMERGENCY. EVACUATE SHIP." An alarm blared, repeating over and over.

"That boat." Kirk instructed, pointing to a small motor boat. The trio hastily climbed aboard, helping Leonard in as he'd all but lost the use of his hands. They quickly lowers the boat down to the water and rowed it far enough away from the Miranda to start the engine. They revved back toward the Kobayashi quietly for a few minutes, each of them wrapped in their own world, trying to wrap their heads around how they'd ended up there.

"Thank god you're safe, Bones." Jim said suddenly, moving forward in the boat and crushing Bones into a bear hug.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Jim-again" Leonard replied, relaxing into the hug, before pulling away briefly to turn to Spock.

"And thank you Spock." He said, smiling. Spock nodded, and turned quickly to watch their approach to the Kobayashi.

"Yeah, thanks Spock. Without you, Bones would be stuck back there and I'd be dead on the water. We make a good team." Kirk added.

"I am in control of my emotions." Spock thought quietly, trying not to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have zero fucking clue how 1930's military vessels or their heating system worked. So please don't take my decryption as gospel, I just wrote what made the most sense for the story which happened to be them blowing up the heating system of The Miranda to provide a distraction for an escape. I do however know when the first motor boat was j vented and it was in the 1880's, so a motor boat would be perfectly normal to have as an escape vessel aboard a navy ship in 1930.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they arrive back on the ship.....and have a little too much to drink

A couple of sailors were quick to help them aboard, and Pélé had to just throw McCoy right over his shoulder bc Leonard couldn't make it up the side of the ship in handcuffs.

"Put me down!! I'm a doctor, not a sack of flour!!" Bones exclaimed as Pélé climbed the ladder. He was deposited into Uhura's arms once Pélé reached the deck.

"Doctor McCoy! Good to have you back!" She said happily, taking a pin out of her hair, and beginning to pick the locks of the handcuffs.

  
"Thanks Nyota. Real kind of ya." He said as the handcuffs popped off, and he stared in dismay at his wrists, which were red and covered in welts and scrapes from being pulled around by the handcuffs. Bones grumbled to himself, cursing Spock and Jim for dragging him around.

"I've got to put some salve and bandages on these." He said, turning and heading down the the small med bay as the ship began to move.

He was just finishing tying the last bandage around his wrist when Spock entered the room.

"Oh! Spock, you surprised me." Bones said, looking up from tying the bandage.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Spock asked curiously.

"Hmf. You and that idiot tore my wrists up something awful, dragging me to and fro like a bridled pony, fuckin hobgoblin." McCoy griped. "But they're taking care of now." He mentioned. Spock stepped closer and took hold of McCoy's arm, just above where the bandages were.

"Spock, what-"

"I'm very sorry. I should have realized this would happen and instead taken hold of your arm." He said quietly. McCoy would almost say he look embarrassed. McCoy awkwardly patted Spock's arm.

"S'fine. Not like I can be mad anyway. It's a small price to pay to get off that ship safely." McCoy comforted. Spock pursed his lips and let go of McCoy's arm, clasping his hands behind his back. But not before Leonard had seen the red covering his palms.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked, grabbing one of Spock's hands, prompting Spock to grimace. "What the hell did you DO??! This looks like rope burn, but you've got plain cuts too! What did you grab onto? Was this from wire or something?" McCoy asked, grabbing a few medical supplies with one hand while still holding onto Spock's wrist.

"Yes. I had to use a length of wire to climb aboard the Miranda." Spock said, as though it was obvious. McCoy clucked his disapproval and began cleaning the dried blood away from both of Spock's hands.

"You should let them rest for a few days. Thank goodness they don't need stitches." McCoy said, frowning, applying a salve that stung to the cuts. Spock hissed and tired to pull his hands away.

"Don't be such an infant." McCoy said, pulling his hands back. "Just let me bandage these. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll change the bandages." He instructed.

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock said, his hands lowering to his sides.

"Let me see your shoulder too."

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked, bewildered.

"Your damned shoulder, man! Let me see it! If you cut your hands climbing up a wire you sure as hell stressed your shoulder!" McCoy said, motioning for Spock to show him his shoulder. Spock took off the navy coat and shirt, revealing that he had in fact torn the stitches in his shoulder, blood having seeped through the bandages and starting to run down his chest.

"Well! Would you look at that. First you cut your hands up all to hell, and now your torn an even bigger hole here. Let me disinfect it and re-stitch it. Sit on the table." McCoy said, turning so he could get some supplies from a box. Spock hopped up onto the table, realizing just how sore his shoulder was. He must have been too pumped with adrenaline to not feel it. Bones began by removing the old stitches, set to work trying to mend the torn flesh.

."You should really get something to eat, Doctor. It's been another long day."

"Look whose talking. When was the last time you ate, beanpole?" McCoy snapped, crossing his arms. Spock merely raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the sudden change in McCoy's attitude.

"Then let's both get some supper. Kirk too." Spock said, trying to find something he and McCoy could agree on. McCoy's grimace deepened and he sighed. He worked for a little while longer on Spock's shoulder, settling for a few stitches and wrapping the entire area with gauze that secured it, and forcing Spock to also wear a sling so he wouldn't stress the wound again.

"There! That will stop you from tearing it again." McCoy said, nodding decisively "And you're right. That fool doesn't take damned care of himself. Kirk's worse than a child." McCoy stormed down the hall on a mission. "Come on"! He yelled to Spock, who scrambled haphazardly from the table, careful not to move his slinged arm.

They found Kirk resting on the deck with Nyota as they cruised further away from the remains of the Miranda.

"Bones!" Kirk said, hugging Bones again as if he hadn't just seen him ten minutes before. Nyota smiled, resting a hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"I'm sure Len's tired, Jim. I'm sure all three of you are. Go get some supper and then sleep, and let me and Nero handle the ship for now. It'll be in one piece when you wake up." She told them, smiling a smile that warmed McCoy's heart.

"Thanks, Nyota, you read my mind." He told her, waving goodbye as he tugged Kirk toward the galley.

  
"I can't believe I got kidnapped TWICE, in the same week." Bones laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. The three had been talking pleasantly until wine had been poured and Jim began telling stories of his crazy teenage years, and the conversation had quickly turned to uproarious laughter. Even stone-faced-Spock was chuckling. Jim was doubled over in laughter, shoulders shaking.

"You are a fucking trouble MAGNET, Bones." He wheezed, clutching his gut.

"Yeah, you're the evidence." Bones said, clapping him on the shoulder. Jim laughed harder.

"You love it-if it weren't for me-"

"I'd have retired already," Bones interrupted, "YOU just keep me trapped on one boat or another." He winked at Spock when he said the last part.

"You're not even an old man yet, Bones! I mean, you are in spirit. But you wouldn't be old enough to retire."

"I'd be RICH enough to retire. You pay me jack shit. In Georgia, I'd be a filthy rich retired doctor by now, living a cushy retired life-FAR away from the ocean." He grumbled. Jim's face was red as a hell, and he was uncoordinatedly trying to pour himself another glass of wine.

"Yoooou've had enough." Bones said, taking the bottle from him. He'd had at least as much as Jim, but Jim was a lightweight in comparison. Bones couldn't even remember how much wine Spock had. How many bottles had the three of them gone through? Almost three? More than three? Spock must have had at least as much as they had, but he wasn't even red in the face. He was content sitting, watching Bones try and grapple the half filled glass from Jim without spilling it. Jim ended up getting it, chugging it in one go. He slammed it down, triumphant.

"Ha!" He said loudly, grinning.

"Dammit Jim, you're gonna be so hungover!"

"I thought you had a good hangover cure?"

"It doesn't work nearly as well when I DON'T HAVE any of it."

"Ohhhhhh.."' Jim said quietly. "Right."

Bones patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Let's get you to bed." He said softly, pulling Jim's arm over his shoulder and hoisting him up to his feet.

"Thanks, Bones." Jim said sleepily, leaning into Bones.

"I'm gonna get him to his room, he's about to pass out. Don't bother waiting up." Bones drawled, starting to half guild, half heave Jim to the door. Spock stood.

"Do you require assistance?" He asked, making his way towards the other two.

"Naw," Bones huffed, "you don't wanna deal with Jim when he's this drunk. He might throw up on you." He chuckled. "You just head on to bed-you should sleep it off best you can." He continued towards Jim's room.

Bones managed to get the two of them to Jim's room before Jim began talking again.

"How are you so strong, Bones???" He asked, his words slurred but impressed. "You're really strong. You could, I don't know, you could punch a hole in the wall. That's how strong you are." Jim explained, trying to sound as sober as he could with Bones dragging him to the bed.

"Jim, you're such a lightweight. Weight-wise and drink-wise." Bones chuckled, laying him down on the bed.

"Bones, Bones." Jim said as seriously as he could, but he couldn't help but keep laughing. "Bones. C'mere for a sec I needa tell you something." He said, motioning Bones down. Bones leaned down, expecting Jim to whisper an unfunny joke to him or maybe how attractive a woman he had once dated had been.

Jim grabbed Bones' shoulders and pulled him down until their lips touched. Bones at first was taken aback, but not enough to pull away. Jim released his grip, looking at Bones with a triumphant grin.

"You thought I'd forgot-but I didn't!" Jim said cheerily. "I remember!" He whispered with a smile of success.

Bones began to stand from where he'd been kneeling on the floor, but Kirk grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where's the fire? You should keep me company." Jim whined.

"You should go to sleep. This could just be drunk you." Bones said softly, prying Kirk's fingers from his sleeve.

"Just lay here? Cuddle?" Kirk asked gently.

Bones sighed. It sounded tempting. But what if when they woke up all they felt was regret? If they were going to make this work, they had to start without 3 bottles of wine.

"When we're sober, Jim. Ask me again when we're sober." He whispered. He was about to leave when he was struck with the impulse to reassure Jim. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Jim's forehead. Jim looked disappointed, but arguably looked happier after the kiss.

Bones made his way back to his and Spock's shared cabin, slightly buzzed after the drinks and the kiss. He slipped quietly into the room, but Spock was sitting up in bed. Bones began pulling out his night clothes.

"Doctor McCoy....Leonard." Bones' head snapped up at the sound of his first name.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning slowly to face Spock.

"I....I'm glad you're safe." Spock said slowly.

Leonard stared at him, his face slightly pinched in concern.

"Thanks...it's nice to be...uh, safe." Bones cursed himself, that must have been one of the dumbest thing he'd ever said.

But Spock smiled, a tiny smile. Bones stared. He'd seen Spock smile, but every time it felt weird. Like he was getting to see under Spock's mask.

"Leonard, I wanted to mention; thank you. I know it would have been easier for you to admit you had been pressed into service aboard the Kobayashi, but instead you lied, you told the captain of the Miranda you had been hired under false pretenses. While it may not have mattered either way, I must say that I appreciate it." Spock said quietly.

"Well, felt wrong, sayin y'all kidnapped me. Besides, I've grown awful fond of ya, hobgoblin." Spock looked up, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And I like your crew. The crew. Everybody's taken with the new additions. Ayel seems to have developed a very one sided crush on me, and Chapel and very one sided crush on him." Bones said, chuckling. Spock stared at Bones, as if mulling something over.

"'Sides, I thought I told you to sleep it off." Bones said, stripping. He pulled his nightclothes on quickly, and crawling into bed. Spock nodded and lay down.

Bones was asleep instantly. The last two days had been some of the most hectic in his life. Spock on the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about what "Besides, I've grown awful fond of ya, hobgoblin." might mean.


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter-I'm tying to come up with a new bit of plot, so if you have a suggestion or you liked something, comment and I'll see what I can do.

The next day Bones was up early-despite having to crawl out of bed with the same enthusiasm as a vampire into sunlight-but his years as a doctor kept him from sleeping in much past sunrise.

Spock was already awake and dressed, pulling on his boots.

"Mornin', Spock." Bones yawned, stretching.

Spock looked over and felt his face redden. McCoy had ruffled hair and his expression was slack and sleepy. He ran a hand down his face and stretched. Spock stared for another moment before looking back down at his shoes, his heart beating a little faster. He tried to focus on the laces. After a little more fumbling than usual, he stood and headed for the door.

"I'll see you on deck, Doctor." He said, closing the door behind him.

McCoy slumped. "Hmf." He said to himself. "Not even a good morning." He began to get ready for the day, quickly headed out to find the rest of the crew.

Kirk was wandering the deck, overseeing their course while he waited for Spock to join them. Bones noticed that while he was trying to keep a spring in his step, Jim had dark circles under his eyes, and a slight pallor to his skin, like he would be sick at any moment.

"How're the waves treatin' you, this fine, hungover mornin'?" Bones asked, clapping Jim on the back and making him jump. Jim forced a laugh.

"Please help, I feel like death, Bones." He whispered, grabbing bones by the shoulders. Bones chuckled.

"Just like old times." He said, slinging an arm over Jim's shoulders.

"Oh god I should not have drunk so much." Jim groaned.

"You say that every time, and yet every time you still do this." Bones said, rolling his eyes.

 

Spock watched as McCoy and Kirk talked by the railing, wearing small smile. He hardly noticed when Ayel came up beside him.

"I already called dibs." Ayel said cheekily. Spock deadpanned him for a moment, pondering lazily if Ayel was serious or not.

"Fool. Everybody knows captain gets first dibs." Nero said, joining them. Spock turned to him incredulously, his expression clearly saying 'what the hell, buddy?'

"Too bad our captain called dibs first." Chapel added, standing beside Nero. Spock then turned to stare at her, completely perplexed at how the other two could have heard Ayel, or all three of them could possibly have known what he was thinking.

"Jokes on all of you, Doctor McCoy gets to decide." Sulu said bluntly as he passed them. Spock's jaw dropped. Could the entire crew read his mind????

"A man can dream, can't he?" Ayel called after Sulu saucily.

  
"What's all the commotion?" Bones asked cheerily, making Spock turn quickly and almost colliding into him and Kirk.

"Doctor!" He said in surprise, not able to think of an answer. Ayel smugly stepped in.

"I was just saying how I wished we could be landing in Germany by tomorrow, I'm sick of these outrageous adventures." He laughed, making the surrounding crew chuckle and agree.

"I have a feeling we've only just started. Something tells me the outrageous adventures are far from done." Kirk said, grinning.

"Jim! You can't say that out loud!! You'll jinx it!" Bones said, scandalized.

"We won't be landing for another week, plenty of time for you to get kidnapped a third time!" Jim exclaimed.

"Now you've done it. Now you've jinxed me. Second you look away some vulture is gonna swoop down and pick my right up off this here deck and then what'll y'all do?" Bones said in mock anger, throwing his hands up.

  
Despite the so called jinx, McCoy was NOT kidnapped that day. He spent the day helping Emilio try and walk on his injured leg, and fastening a makeshift crutch to help him. Pélé took over helping Emilio walk around while McCoy went to check on Chekov.

When he got to Chekov's room, he found Kirk sitting with Chekov and Sulu.

"Jim!" He said, in surprise and anger, "you're not supposed to be slacking down here! You have a job, and so do you!" He said, turning and pointing to Sulu.

"And YOU!" He accused, "go man the helm!! This is not a leisure cruise! Git! Go!" He said, shooing Sulu out of the room.

"That goes for you, too! Go fawn over the ocean with Spock or something." McCoy chastised, frowning at Kirk. "Y'all got hired on recommendations-if you disappoint, my cred goes out the window!" He said sarcastically.

Kirk huffily stood, nodded goodbye to Chekov, and began to leave.

"See you for supper?" He asked cheekily, pausing in the doorway.

"Sure thing, kid." Bones said, rolling his eyes.

"Doctor McCoy, I am feeling so much better! I can even hear through this ear again." Chekov assured, gesturing to the ear that once housed a tumor.

"Here, let me see." Bones said, pulling out a couple tools to examine how the ear was healing. Chekov's ear was healing fine, as far as he could tell.

"Looks good, seems you'll be fit to work at last." McCoy said happily. Chekov smiled, looking even happier than McCoy felt.

"I can work!!" Chekov exclaimed, bouncing lightly. "I can walk around! I can navigate! I'm so bored down here."

"Then get on to the deck! And get one of the crew if you feel unwell at all." He instructed.

  
The rest of the day was spent lounging on the deck-a luxury he had not had in a while. He strolled lazily from the bow to the stern, resting every few steps to savor the sunshine and warm breeze. Below, in the infirmary, it was damp and stuffy, and he could barely breathe. Even with the slight sea sickness he felt on deck, it was miles better than being stuck in that windowless box.

When he didn't look at the ocean, he could almost pretend he was back in America. Definitely not back in Georgia, where it was warmer and he could smell the hay fields and the dust was red and coated everything, but maybe on a bumpy car ride by the sea.

From the deck he could keep an eye on everyone. On Chekov talking with Sulu as they charted a course together, on Pélé as he limped around on his crutch with Emilio helping him, a wary eye kept on Ayel manning the auto cannon near the bow, and most importantly, on Spock and Jim deep in conversation. Bones assumed they were discussing their super secret plan to somehow sell their goods in bankrupt Germany. He frown at that, still puzzling over it himself. They must have a private buyer in mind, someone Spock had sold to before.

  
"Bones!" Jim's voice makes him look up. He was walking towards McCoy, bright smile on his face.

"Bones, me and Spock we're going to get some supper, join us?" He asked, offering a hand. Bones looked at him skeptically, before signing and taking his hand, letting Jim lead him back towards Spock. He smiled warmly at Spock, and the three of them went down to the galley-but not before Bones heard Ayel give a wolf whistle behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where to go with this....oops...  
> Comment suggestions


End file.
